Repercussions
by GrangerRanger
Summary: What happens after the Final Battle?  Whose lives are changed forever, and what are the repercussions?  Battle takes place the summer before year 6.  Some stuff is different from D.H., but not quite A.U.  PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1:  Awakenings

Chapter 1: Awakenings

Harry awoke with a moan and a wince, as he felt the pain radiate from his chest. He looked around the sparse room and realized he must be at St. Mungo's. He clicked the button at his left and a medinurse appeared in moments. "Mr. Potter, I see you're awake. Don't try to move…we're having a time of it, trying to re-grow a few of your

ribs, not to mention the fact that we are still working out how much "bleed less" to give you for the internal damage." Harry wondered how long he had been there, and what had happened to everyone else. Had Voldemort lived, or was it all over. He grabbed the hand of the medinurse, before she started for the door. He looked to her for answers to his musings. She merely gave a weak smile, before pointing her wand at him, and sending a sleep enchantment his way.

Hours later, Harry woke to feel a hand holding his own. His eyelids fluttered, before focusing on a silver-haired, distinguished woman. "P—Professor McGonagall," he said weakly. She looked down upon his cut and bruised face with sincerity and concerned. "You're going to be okay…it's all going to be okay. It's over. Voldemort is dead, and the death eaters have fled. You've defeated him Potter, and you've lived." His mind was racing, trying to form the questions that riddled his mind. "Professor…is everyone…I mean who…Is everyone safe?" McGonagall, herself, he now realized was not unscathed. She had a cane to her left, and a black eye. "I'm afraid that there were casualties, as with any war. Thus far, Fred, Percy, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Neville, and Cho are among the dead. I'm sorry. Some muggles have also been lost, through no fault of their own. The Ministry was destroyed in a massive explosion, taking with it a substantial portion of the London streets. I'm afraid, there are many feared lost, that have not yet been identified."

Harry's mind was reeling. He was to blame. Why had he not faced Voldemort sooner. Now, friends were dead, and the Order was severely crippled. Ginny, Ron, Hermione…McGonagall had not commented on them. Ron, Ginny, and the Weasley family must certainly be in pain. "Ginny, Ron, 'Mione?" Harry questioned. McGonagall looked to the side, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Ginny and Ron are with their family. I'm to report to them as soon as I'm finished here. Naturally, the family is devastated. Ginny has been marked. She was hit with a spell on the shoulder, and although Neville was able to reverse the spell, he could not repair the physical damage. It was in attending to her wound that Neville was killed…Bellatrix. Ginny's scar will never heal, though with time it may fade. Ron, is…well, he is stricken. He spent a day here at St. Mungo's, before returning to the burrow. He was hit with a nasty separating spell. His arm had completely detatched…and the doctors were barely able to reattach it. He is torn between staying with his family, and joining the search." Harry looked quizzically at McGonagall before realizing tears had begun to well in her eyes. "Harry…Miss Granger…we're not entirely sure." Panic struck Harry, and he began to try to sit up. McGonagall gently pushed him back. "She's not been found, amongst the dead or the living, though I fear the worst. She would have returned to the burrow if she had…" she didn't finish, and Harry didn't want her to. They sat for a moment before Minerva McGonagall got up and apparated from where she stood.


	2. Chapter 2:  Restructuring

Chapter 2: Restructuring

"Think! What are we to do? We must not give up the cause. The Dark Lord would not allow it. They'll be coming for us…we must re-group. This shall be our headquarters. Make sure all death eaters that have not been captured find their way here. Now…who can give some good news?" Lucius Malfoy sneered with disappointment. The Dark Lord was dead, but that did not mean that everything would go the way of Dumbledore's desires. After all, a death eater had as much right to determine the laws of the magical world as did those Order people. The time would come when blood traitors and mudbloods alike would not be permitted into magical establishments, and pure blood would again rule the magic world.

Malfoy was taken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of Bellatrix's voice. "Good sir, I do believe I have something that might cheer you up…though I can't imagine what you will do with it." Bellatrix entered the room, hovering the still unconscious form of a young Hermione Granger.

"What's this filthy, tainted mudblood doing in my home? Why did you not kill her?" Lucius asked angrily.

"I merely thought we might use her as a sort of test case…an example of how mudbloods should be treated in the magical world. Was I wrong?" Lucicus concentrated on the brunette witch, thinking of what Bellatrix had just proposed. He walked over to the hovering form of Hermione, before reaching into her robes.

After, searching, he finally withdrew the young witches wand. "Draco!" he called to his son.

The limping, haggard form of Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway. His face was scarred almost beyond recognition. "Yes, Father."

"This is Hermione Granger, is it not?" Lucius asked, thought he already knew the answer.

"Yes…it's the little mudblood who cursed me like this," Draco said disdainfully. Hatred dripped from his words, and rage filled his eyes.

"You heard that Bellatrix…this is the witch who cursed my son. I think we shall keep her around. She'll never use magic again…she's not worthy of it. Now, take her to the dungeon, and make sure she wakes to the darkness."

Bellatrix turned on her heal and hovered Granger down the stone stairwell into the lower most part of the manor. Once she had her in the dungeon, she dropped the hover, and Hermione fell with a sickening thud. She stirred, and her eyes flittered open, but saw nothing but black. Panic stricken and sore, she huddled in the corner and cried. She did not know what had happened. Was the war over? Had they lost? Where were the Wesley's and Harry? Ron…she thought of Ron. The last thing she remembered before going unconscious was him falling onto the ground, writhing in pain. She had tried to get to him, before being hit by a stunning spell. They hadn't had enough time she thought to herself. They had only really been together as a couple for about 9 weeks. Even through the tumultuous months of the war, he had been the one thing to make her happy…the shining beacon of hope that said when it was all over, there would be love. Now, blackness surrounded her. She called out, but no one answered her. Where was she, she wondered. She cried herself to sleep, hoping that when she waked, she would be in the burrow, in Ron's arms, Harry sitting nearby snogging Ginny.

"Wake up Mudblood!" Hermione jolted awake, searching for the voice, but again only found darkness.

"Who's there?" she called. "Where am I?"

"You're where you belong Granger…beneath pureblood, caged like the animal filth you are." The yellow-haired young man yelled. Hermione wanted desperately to attack whoever had just said that, but she couldn't see. She knew the voice though…she'd know it from a mile away. Her stomach lurched as she realized where she must be.

"Draco Malfoy…still a coward I see…won't even show your face," she said with a tone of disgust.

"Lumos," he called as his wand lit, and he stared at the small form in the corner. "You'll not talk to me like that mudblood. In case you haven't noticed…you have no wand, no power, no friends. You'll learn to treat me with respect, or it won't be well for you here." Draco spoke sternly, but calmly.

"I see they haven't been able to fix your face yet, have they? Actually, I believe it to be a bit of an improvement. Besides, you'll never succeed at keeping me here. They'll be looking for me." Malfoy sneered at this comment, before laughing slightly.

"Nobody's coming for you mudblood. It's all over the The Daily Prophet, a list of the dead and the missing. You've been upgraded from missing to dead just this morning." Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes. She was dying to ask whom the list entailed, but refused to give him the satisfaction. She didn't have to though…Malfoy gladly produced a copy of the Prophet for her. There, splattered on the front page, was a list of the dead. She saw her own name in print, alongside those of friends. She didn't know what she grieved more, the loss of her friends or the loss of her own life. The only bright spot was that search as she may, she did not find Harry and Ron's name among the list.


	3. Chapter 3:  Recovery

Chapter 3: Recovery

Harry entered the burrow, a look of grief set upon his still healing face. He glanced around the Weasley home, still the same, and yet different. He saw Ginny across the room, and went to her. She stood to embrace him, and they held each other for what seemed an eternity. It had been a week since the war had ended. Arthur and Molly Weasley had laid two sons to rest, and lost yet another to what seemed to be a hopeless search. "Alright, Gin?" Harry asked tenderly.

"It comes in waves for all of us…I can't believe they're gone. I can't believe Ron's gone. Doesn't he know it's only going to be more painful when he doesn't find her? Damn him for leaving mum and dad. We need him here," Ginny cried as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"I don't know that I blame him…I'd have found you too…dead or alive. The thought that these bastard Death Eaters would humiliate her…would violate her…b—body is more than I can take. She should have had a proper burial, one with her parents, or even the burrow. The Granger's don't know what to make of it…they could barely comprehend the idea of a magical war, let alone the idea that they had lost their daughter to it. They deserve some closure, and Ron's trying to give them that. C'mon then…let's go upstairs. You need a rest." Harry said, as he took Ginny around the waist, supporting her as they walked up stairs. He could see the Weasley family in the distance, gathered round the fresh burial plots of Fred and Percy.

The sun rose the next morning, as it had continued to do, though not for Percy, Fred, and many other close friends. Harry woke up next to Ginny, who was for the first time in days, at peace. He allowed her to sleep as he put on his robe and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, as Molly absent mindedly prepared breakfast.

"Good morning Harry, you sleep well? How are your ribs?"

"They're okay Mrs. Weasley. You haven't heard from Ron, have you?" Molly nodded in disappointment, as worry filled her eyes. It was about that moment that they heard a loud crack, and the youngest of the Weasley men appeared. His eyes flared red, like rubies, and his cheeks and nose were blushed and tear stained. He flung himself at his mother, who held him tightly. He sobbed into his mothers shoulder, not even realizing that Harry was in the house. He made inaudible and unclear statements into his mother's breast, as if still a young boy, praying mother could kiss him atop his head and make it all better. Harry knew that Ron must have made some discovery in the few days of his search. Molly slowly pulled herself away from Ron, forcing him to look at her.

"Son, you have to calm down…tell me what you've found." Ron could barely look her in the eye, and turned away, only to realize that Harry was there. He couldn't look at Harry either, so he turned to the window.

"She's gone…she's really gone. I couldn't find her. I tried and tried, mom, but I couldn't…I think she's dead. Mom, Hermione's dead…I know I'd have married her. She was the one, and I lost her. I distracted her. She was coming to save me…and took her eyes off the battle for a moment. It's all my fault. Why wasn't it me, why didn't I die?" Ron wailed.

"Ronald Weasley, I know you're hurting, but don't say things like that. You're alive for a reason. This family has lost enough. You weren't even here for Fred and Percy's funeral, and now you're wishing you'd have joined them. I'll not have you making such statements. Hermione would not want you beating yourself up like this, so don't." Harry felt terrible, bearing witness to Ron's breakdown. He had grieved for Hermione ever since he woke up at the hospital, and nobody saw it. He had grieved privately, but Ron was just getting round to it. Everyone was slowly beginning to accept the losses, realizing that life would go on, regardless of if they wanted it to or not. Each would handle it in their own way…their own recovery.


	4. Chapter 4:  The Routine

Chapter 4: The Routine

It had been several weeks since the war had ended, since the paper revealed the list, since she had realized her new life. She was no more than a house elf, and she was quite certain that since the real house elf had received freedom at the hand of her best friend, she was being treated considerably worse. She had lost weight, because the food was either so foul, she would vomit or not enough to feed a mouse. She was still being kept in the dungeon. She had realized in the first week that obeying was easier and far less painful than being stubborn. She'd gotten wand whipped, each time she hesitated, and the only time she had talked back to Lucius Malfoy, he had beaten her so hard that a Death Eater medinurse had been summoned to attend to her…all only so he could put her back to work. Bellatrix was the worst. Bellatrix required that Hermione repeat degrading statements as she worked. "I am a filthy mudblood, unworthy of doing magic, and only good for house service or the entertainment of purebloods." The last portion of the statement had proven most humiliating. Many nights, they would place her under the Imperius curse, forcing her to act as a certain animal, or go into detail about the deaths of friends, laughing tremendously at her pain. Occasionally, she was tortured by way of the Cruciatus curse. The actual housework was a welcome break, at least, when none of the Malfoy's were around or Bellatrix. Though not shocked by his treatment of her, she had originally been hopeful that some shred of decency was in Draco Malfoy, that somewhere in him was the boy she had gone to school with for the past 7 years. That boy never showed up, and she cried every time she saw him. He reminded her of the life that she no longer had. Day in and day out, she was awakened by Lucius Malfoy's booming voice and his wife Narcissa's high pitched scream…each demanding her presence. She cooked, cleaned, serviced, and prepared everything in the household. She was expected to show the same service to all the Death Eaters in the house. She had learned much more about running a muggle household, living in a magical world than she ever had, living in her parent's home. She barely slept, and when she did, her dreams were filled with the screams and cries of friends and loved ones. Hermione realized that it must be close to the end of summer, because she had been required to assist Draco in packing for Hogwarts. "You'll never see it again mudblood…and why is that?" He asked Hermione.

"Because I am a filthy mudblood, unworthy of magic and only good for house service or the entertainment of purebloods," she replied unable to look him in the face.

"Think of it Granger…you'll be my best kept secret. Everyday, I'll see Potter and that bloodtraitor Weasley, all the while, coming home on Holiday and being served by their dead mudblood friend. I bet they're over you by now…Weasley, no doubt, will be snogging that Lavender girl again, It'll be a great year. One mudblood down. We'll take care of the rest when we get control of the newly reformed ministry." Malfoy preached as he continued to gather his things.

"It won't happen Malfoy…your kind will never rule the Ministry. Your father and Bellatrix, and the rest of your sorry lot are wanted everywhere. Death Eaters are being rounded up like the vermin they are." She replied, and almost immediately regretted it. Malfoy's wand slashed through the air, immediately bringing blood to Hermione's cheek. She dropped like a stone to the floor as the wand whipping continued. After 10 or so lashings, Malfoy stood back and looked at the crumpled form of Hermione Granger.

"Get up! You're getting that filthy mudblood on my floor. Get out!" Draco yelled, before kicking her sad form. She scrambled to get out of the way, willing herself to get out of the room. Hours later, Malfoy would be gone, taking with him her memories of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5:  Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts

Head Boy…Ron Weasley…Head Girl…Luna Lovegood. Ron felt empty as he entered the meeting between prefects and the heads. He didn't want to do it, but McGonagall had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Miss Granger would never forgive you if you turned down this opportunity." He nodded, and saw the door close behind him, leaving Harry outside to find his way back to the Gryffindor common room. The train ride on the Hogwarts Express had been a quiet one. Harry had ridden up with Ginny, and he alone with Luna in the head cabin. Harry and Ginny had become quite the item, and could often be found curled quietly in some corner. They were there for one another when the pain of loss crept into their hearts. It was getting easier for each of them to wake each morning. Everything at Hogwarts seemed to remind them of the price they had to pay to return to school: empty seats in classrooms, empty beds in the houses, a plaque of the dead right outside the Great Hall. It was indeed a different Hogwarts. The war had torn families apart, left friends shattered, and hearts broken. Harry worried about Ron. Ron, who had seemingly shut down, who simply went through each day doing what he had to do to get through…though he did seem far more focused on his studies. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that this behavior change had more to do with Hermione's absence than any responsibility he had to be a good head boy. Ron never talked about Hermione, and simply walked away if Harry and Ginny started talking about her. He handled his grief in his own way. Quidditch had begun, which seemed to perk everyone up, including Ron. The exercise and fresh air did wonders for him. It seemed to be a release for him and Harry alike. It was like old times when they were soaring around on broomsticks. They won the game and celebrated with the rest of the Gryffindors. Ron was on cloud nine, because he had blocked all but one shot that the Hufflepuff's made. The smile quickly drained from his face when he saw Ginny run into Harry's arms and smack him with a kiss. Ron was quite happy for them, but it still stung, because his love was no longer with him. The year went on. Summer turned to fall, and fall faded to winter. The first snow had begun to fall outside, and the Christmas decorations were going up. Tree after tree glittered with lights and giant glass orbs. Couples were becoming more cozy with the increase chill in the air. Ron himself had found, despite himself, he was becoming more close with Luna. He wasn't sure if it was due to the work they did as head boy and girl, or if it was an unsaid communication of understanding between the two of them, acknowledging their mutual loss of love in the war. They were not really a couple, but neither were they a non-couple. They were merely comfortable with one another in a way he had not been with a girl, since Hermione.

They were walking down the hall to dinner, hand-in-hand, when Malfoy caught a glimpse of the two. "Well, isn't this cute…two little love birds. Hey Weasley, at least she's a step up from your last girlfriend…that nasty mudblood Granger. At least Lovegood here is a pureblood, so your children won't be tainted. It seems the war got rid of all the right types…mudbloods!" Ron flew at Malfoy, throwing him to the ground and pounding on him, before coming to his senses as head boy.

"You're not worth it Malfoy, and besides, a pureblood like myself couldn't mess up that pathetic mug of yours anymore than what Hermione did." He said, shocking himself as her name fell out of his mouth. "I see no one has been able to repair the damage or reverse the spells affects. I think your hatred really stems from jealousy, because I've had a gorgeous girlfriend in the past, and I have a beautiful one now…and you…you'll never have anyone with that scarred mug of yours!" Ron yelled, as he turned on his heal and continued to walk with Luna, who was utterly intrigued by what happened. Ron walked upright and proud to the dining hall, a new spark had flared. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he was suddenly ready to let her go…to remember the woman she had been, and the man she had made him. He loved her still, and always would. He wasn't sure that he could love Luna as anything more than a really good friend, but he knew that he wanted to try. It was time to try. The holidays came, and he returned to the burrow with Ginny and Harry.


	6. Chapter 6:  Holiday

Chapter 6: Holiday

Holiday at the Malfoy's was nothing spectacular. However, there was quite the rumbling over a proposed meeting with the minister of magic. The minister was to visit Malfoy manor, in an attempt to reach an agreement with the ministry. Hermione was relieved to hear that the ministry was reformed and that it was under good rule. Good enough that Death Eaters were forced into hiding. Lucius was going to propose a truce. The agreement was to include a clause that stated no Death Eater was to have any political power, and that they were to be monitored. Lucius did not want this; however, his wife had been thinking of Draco. Truth be told, Narcissa had also been thinking of how best to reclaim her home. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters were beginning to get on her nerves. She had no power in her own home. She had convinced Lucius that they would never be free until they had made peace with the ministry, and as much as she hated the idea of making nice with ministry and mudbloods, she reminded herself and Lucius that they would still maintain their own little mudblood slave. And THAT would be a symbol to other Death Eaters, that this was not a final bow down to Dumbledore's ideals. Hermione knew that this was her chance. The minister of magic himself would be in Malfoy Manor. She had long given up on escaping on her own, but perhaps if the minister were here, she would stand a chance. She lay on the mat in the dungeon, contemplating the possibilities when she heard footsteps. It was late…she wondered who it could be coming to the dungeon at this time.

"You," a voice said. "You, who is of a non-magical family. You, who are the lowest of low in the magical world. You, who are filth, unworthy of occupying the dungeon of this house. You, who have ruined me. You disgust me, you little ingrate. I'll show you what you've done, what you've forced me to do." Although there was not a sliver of light in the dungeon, Hermione knew it was Draco Malfoy. He lit his face with his wand briefly. The pink scars on his face shone as the light illuminated him. He was indeed repulsive, no doubt made fun of at school, and shunned by the Slytherin house. However, Hermione felt nothing for Malfoy but hatred. His light was extinguished, and she heard movement.

Suddenly, an arm reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her to her feet, and again illuminated his face. "Look at me Granger! Am I repulsive to you? I said LOOK AT ME!" He shouted, and Hermione looked at Malfoy's face, seeing the hatred in his eyes…his desire for her to feel the isolation he had felt this semester, the disgust with which people looked at him. "I…I'll never have anyone because of you. No girl will ever look upon me with anything but disgust. And seeing as your boyfriend seems to have moved on with Looney Lovegood, I figure it's okay for me to take you as my own."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized her friends must be moving on by now, in particular Ron. The light went out again. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground. She felt the clothing torn from her body, and heard the sound of her own voice reverberating off the dungeon walls. She knew what was happening, and nobody would stop it. "You're my servant Granger…and I'll take from you what I want. You took from me what I can never have back, my face, now I'll take from you, what you can't get back." How she wished she had a wand, though she wasn't sure she'd remember how to use it. As she lay there on the cold dungeon floor, her mind went to Ron. She'd always imagined that she would share this with him at some point. Now, there was no hope of that happening. He violated her, taking the one thing she had not yet given to the Malfoy's. Now they had everything, and she just prayed that the pain would end soon. He was inside her. She felt torn in two, and a rock was jutting into her back. Each thrust seemed to be more violent than the last, and finally, with a quivering and a pleasurable grunt it was over, and Malfoy got up off her. "Thanks for the ride Granger, it was good. Maybe we could do it again some other time." And with that, the door slammed, and the footsteps ascended the stairwell.

Hermione rolled onto her side, pulling her knees to her chest and covering herself. She grieved again. She had grieved every night since her abduction, but this time the grief was for a different type of loss…the loss of her innocence.


	7. Chapter 7:  The Burrow

Chapter 7: The Burrow

Ginny, Harry, and Ron gathered around the graves of Percy and Fred, lighting a candle for each. Ron had found a nice stone to place nearby the graves, and used his wand to write Hermione's name. It didn't feel right for her not to be remembered by someone, even if her body had never turned up. They lit a candle for her as well. Harry wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulder. A single tear slid down Ron's cheek. They had just finished Christmas morning, and Ron was wearing a scarf with an "R" on it. Draped across the headstones were scarves for the two lost Weasley's. "It doesn't seem right that she's in the 'tween, does it?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Harry looked at Ron, wondering what he meant. "I mean…she's not really here, and she's not in some muggle grave with her family either. I hate that she's just…she's nowhere." Ron turned and walked back towards the house, snow had begun to fall again.

He walked in the house, where he was pleasantly surprised to see Luna sitting on the couch, patting the area beside her. Ron took a seat and gripped Luna's hand. They smiled at one another, before looking up to see Harry and Ginny walk in. "What say the 4 of us go to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeer? I can't be here right now." Harry asked, shocking Ron and Ginny with his emotion.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked. The truth was, Harry was not okay. He felt everything Ron had felt, but would not express it. Ron and Ginny had lost far more than a friend, they'd lost siblings. He didn't feel justified in crying for his loss. He was sad about Percy and Fred, but heartbroken over Hermione. She was the sister he never had. Everyone had been so concerned about Ron, including himself, but nobody had bothered to ask him about his feelings. Ginny would ask, but would always end up falling apart…and again Harry had to push his feelings aside. The four of them went to Hogsmeade; however, none of them felt any better. Christmas was about family, and when a family member was not there…no amount of butterbeer could drown the feelings of loss.

They returned in time for a lovely Christmas dinner that Molly Weasley had prepared. Arthur Weasley stood at the head of the table and proposed a toast. "To those who could not be here today. May their souls glide together in a Christmas celebration of their own. We'll miss you." Everyone raised a glass and drank. It was a comfort to everyone to know that as much as they depended on each other on earth, that those who had left, depended on one another in the otherworld. "I have something else to say, and I don't want any arguments." Arthur started. "After the holiday, myself and the minister of magic will be going to Malfoy Manor to meet with the Death Eaters for what I hope will be an end to all dark magic for good."

Ron and Harry jumped. They both immediately began to argue and ask questions. "Why don't you take them all in when you get there? Those bastards ought to be put in Azkaban. Why? Why have anything to do with them?"

Arthur looked to his family, "Because all the Death Eaters were masked and we can't prosecute a masked person. Regardless of what proof we have, we cannot place them in Azkaban. What we can do, is flush them out and try to keep an eye on them. Part of the agreement would include a clause that states no Death Eater would find himself in a position to lead. It's that, or they could cause continued trouble for the ministry, not to mention drag out a war that for all purposes has already ended."

Harry and Ron talked that night about what Arthur Weasley had said. A part of them agreed with what he said, but the other part seethed at the idea that Death Eaters would walk out in the open again, holding their heads high, becoming part of the newly rebuilt magical community. According to Arthur, it was a done deal. However, Ron was terrified of the idea of his father and the minister going into a house full of Death Eaters. Not single part of him trusted this meeting. Harry agreed with him, but there was no reasoning with Mr. Weasley. All any of the Weasley's could do was wait and see. The meeting was to take place shortly after the return to school, and Ginny and Ron had pleaded with their father to do it before the return so that more members of the Order would be available. That being said, Ron and Ginny had to settle for an owl letting them know that everything went well.


	8. Chapter 8:  Planning

Chapter 8: Planning

Hermione just vomited her not so pleasant Christmas dinner, before returning to her thoughts. She didn't know the exact date, but she knew that Arthur Weasley and the Minister of Magic were coming to Malfoy Manor sometime soon after Draco returned to school. She was looking forward to Draco leaving the manor. She got nauseous each time he looked at her, which he made a point of doing frequently, not to mention brushing against her, whispering to her, and threatening her. She had been trying to think of ways to clue Arthur into her presence at the manor, but so far, had come up with nothing substantial. Anything she thought to do meant either having a wand or having Ron or Harry to decode her. It wasn't until a dream that she got the idea. It wasn't brilliant, but it might be enough to cause Mr. Weasley to question the Malfoy's. She would be told to clean before the meeting, and if all went well, she might be able to locate some parchment and a quill, on which she could write 'I am a filthy mudblood, unworthy of doing magic, and only good for house service or the entertainment of purebloods.' It would appear, if found before the meeting that she had been writing her punishment; however, if Arthur Weasley found it…he would ask questions. It was a chance…it was hope…it was all she had. She would also leave a lock of her hair, and hope that it was Weasley who found it. She would try to make noise when they arrived, but something inside her said that the Malfoy's had already made preparations for that. She had to watch for the signs...wait for Draco to leave. Draco had already taunted her about the meeting saying he'd make it so she could hear them, but they'd not be able to hear her. She didn't know if that was possible, but then she giggled to herself…just a little…as she thought of Fred and George's extendable ears. She dwelled on Fred for a moment, and wondered how the Weasley's were coping with their loss. Being Christmas, she wondered how her own family was dealing. Christmas, at her home, was spent opening gifts and sipping hot chocolate. The food was wonderful, and she found her mouth watering ever so slightly at the thought of a golden brown goose, cooked to perfection. Hermione took her finger, and outlined a small Christmas tree on the dirt floor. "Happy Christmas" she said to herself. "Happy Christmas Mum and Dad…Happy Christmas Ron…Harry…Weasley's" Hermione cried until her Chrismas tree had formed a mud, at which time she turned over, pulled the burlap sack over her and went to sleep.

A week had passed since Christmas, and she could tell by the work she was sked to do, the family was preparing to send Draco Malfoy back to Hogwarts. She was washing his things, packing his stuff, and completing the rest of her household duties. She had gotten used to the verbal and physical abuse. It was something of an oddity if a day passed when she was not abused in some way shape or form. Hermione had even become immune to the sting of hearing the word 'mudblood.' It had been at least 6 months since she'd heard her first name, and so she began to think of herself as 'Mudblood Granger.' She tried desperately to forget that she was the brightest witch in her class at Hogwarts, that she could easily overcome Draco, if only she had a wand. The night before his return to Hogwarts, Draco found his way to the dungeon again. Hermione took comfort in the darkness of the room. He took his time with her, relishing in his control over her. This time, he had used a body bind so he could take time to enjoy her. His hands moved over her body, tearing at her clothes. Tears stained her cheeks as he enjoyed her again and again. It would be over soon, and she could think about her plan to get Arthur Weasley's attention.


	9. Chapter 9:  Recognized Plan

Chapter 9: Recognized Plan

The day finally arrived when the Minister of Magic and Arthur Weasley would visit Malfoy Manor. She knew it was the day, because she had been threatened repeatedly, been placed under a silencing charm, and beaten for good measure. The day wore on, and she began collecting the tools she needed for her note. She found the quill near the desk she had cleaned, the parchment from the list they had made for her of things to complete before the meeting. She had decided to leave the note on a dining room chair. Business would take place only after a meal. Hermione had observed where every person sat during meals, and made sure to leave the note on one of the vacant chairs. She kissed the notice, hoping to send the prayer in her head to the notice on the chair. Soon she heard the maniacal cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange coming towards her. "C'mon then mudblood…it's time to go back into the cage." Sparks flew from Bellatrix's wand into her back, prodding her like a cow into a corral. She felt the pathetic bit of cloth, covering her body, moisten with blood. She barely made it down the steps before collapsing onto the floor. She was sick again…vomiting into the same pit in which relieved herself. She wanted to die today, and she felt that she would if Arthur Weasley did not find her. Although always of a petite build, Hermione Granger was now quite emaciated. She was unable to lay comfortably in any position, because her bones would bruise and ache. Hermione curled into her corner and waited. She could not speak, but the twisted Bellatrix had made sure that she could hear. Bellatrix was quite adept at emotional torture, and she knew that it was quite successful at hurting people far more than any physical pain she could give them. Indeed, Hermione could hear everything that was going on above her, and there was a small part of her that was looking forward to hearing Arthur Weasley's voice.

Hours passed, and Hermione had still not heard anything. However, Bellatrix had come back down to the dungeon and cast a body bind spell on Hermione. Now she sat, knees together, facing a corner of the dungeon…not unlike muggle punishment for 5 year olds. She could not speak, and now she could not move. Each time she tried to move, she felt her skin ripple and scabbed over cuts would begin to bleed again. A sound broke through the dungeon, and she could tell it was the door. The Minister and Arthur had arrived. Hermione smiled inside herself a little. She listened tentatively as the men exchanged greetings, and Narcissa and Bellatrix spoke with one another.

"Come Minister…Arthur, my wife has prepared a lovely meal," Lucius stated, his voice dripping with disdain and hatred. Hermione couldn't help but be angry, simply because Narcissa had not lifted a finger in the house since she was enslaved, and she certainly hadn't prepared the meal. She heard footsteps move across the manor, from the entryway to the dining area. It was now or never she thought to herself, and said a silent prayer. The sound of chairs sliding along the hardwood floor filled Hermione's ears. Then she heard it,

"Arthur, take a look at this, won't you?" It was the Minister, and he had obviously found her note. "What do you make of it?" Silence…not a sound. Hermione thought Arthur Weasley surely must be studying the note.

"What is this Malfoy?" Arthur asked in a demanding tone, finally breaking the silence. Hermione heard whispers between Narcissa and Bellatrix, before Lucius finally spoke in a cool,

"I imagine it's left over from the war. How should I know?"

Arthur quickly rebuttled, "Surely you don't expect me to believe that this note has sat in this chair for the six months that this war has been over? I'm no fool Malfoy, and if you're keeping some slave or hostage…."

Malfoy cut him off, "Of course not Arthur, I do not think you're a fool. I'm sure Narcissa merely found it while cleaning and forgot to put it back." There was a pause. Hermione was sure that the Minister and Arthur were contemplating this lie Lucius had just told them.

"Malfoy, you know that you'll be in Azkaban faster than you can say quidditch if you have been lying to us." The Minister boombed. "In fact, I think I don't believe you, and would be far more at ease if you would allow us to search your home."

She heard a shuffling of chairs and feet before finally hearing Lucius yell, "How dare you insult me in my own home. I should…I should." There was nothing he could say. Lucius Malfoy had no power, and was in negotiations simply to gain freedom.

"It's agreed then…Arthur, you'll search the lower level, and I'll search upstairs. And Malfoy, you had better pray we don't find anything questionable." The Minister stated, and Hermione could hear his heavy footsteps moving away from the main level.

"I'd like to see your dungeon Malfoy." Arthur Weasley said, and Hermione's heart jumped. "It's down the stairs, end of the hallway…it's unlocked." Malfoy said, cocky as could be. Bastard, Hermione thought…he had been self confident enough of his plan, he hadn't bothered to lock the dungeon that she was in. She hated herself, and wondered at what point during her captivity she had given up on escape. Hermione realized that her captivity had damaged more than her body…it had scarred her very soul. Footsteps brought her out of her thoughts…it was Arthur, she knew it was. The door opened and for a moment, no sound was heard.

"Hello. Is anybody in here?" Arthur called, but she was unable to respond to his voice. He stepped further in. "Lumos." Arthur Weasley slowly began walking the perimeter of the dungeon. As he came across the far right back corner, he gasped. He saw a shadowed form, that looked no more like a rock. But as he got closer, what he thought were ragged edges were actually bones, protruding out, so that the skin clung to each knob and hung like sheet. He approached cautiously and carefully, not wanting to startle the poor creature. Then, she felt it…the touch of warmth and love…a touch that she had long since forgotten. It was all so overwhelming, and before she was able to look into his blue eyes, so much like Ron's, Hermione blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10:  Coming Around

Chapter 10: Coming Around

Hermione's eyes fluttered before opening to a small sterile room. She was immediately greeted with pain. Everything on her was hurting, and she began to realize the various tubes going into her body. Two tubes were going into each arm, and as he began to focus through the pain, there was a tube going into her nose. She thought for a moment she must be in a muggle hospital, not St. Mungo's, because she didn't know St. Mungo's to use IV medication. Just then, a chipper little blonde woman came in humming. "Awake I see…thought you'd never come around, seeing as you've been out for days. S'alright though, we're getting you the potions you need intravenously, as well as some much needed nurishment." Hermione's head was spinning, and she could barely form two words. She felt thick, like she couldn't move.

"Everyone…where is everyone?" She finally asked, wondering why she had awoken to such loneliness.

"Who is everyone sweetheart? You were dropped here by Arthur Weasley, but he said he didn't know who you were, said you had been held captive by the Malfoy's, and he had to go hunt them down. Apparently, they all fled when Arthur and the Minister were searching the manor. Now, do you know who you are?" The nurse asked as she carefully wiped Hermione's brow with a wet cloth.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

The nurse looked shocked, but after a moment composed herself, "Hermione Granger died in the war. I think Arthur Weasley would have known Hermione, if he'd rescued her."

Hermione stared at the puzzled look on the nurse's face before asking, "May I see a mirror please?" The nurse walked over to a table and grabbed a mirror, handing it to Hermione. Hermione gasped as she looked at her own face. It was worn, and bruised, and swollen. It did not resemble the Hermione she had been before the captivity, though upon closer examination, her features were the same. She had not seen herself in a mirror for over six months, and it had never occurred to her that she might have changed during that time. "I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione said. The nurse quickly grabbed a bucket and pulled her hair out of the way. She realized at this point that the tube going into her nose must be a feeding tube. "Look," she said as she sat up, "I am Hermione Granger, and you can believe me or not, but I need you to tell the Weasley family and Harry Potter." The nurse again looked at her questionably before turning and leaving the room.

Moments later she returned with a photo in her hand. "We were given this photo six months ago by a young Weasley man, who asked us to keep a look out for this girl…a Miss Hermione Granger. She never showed up. And now, you are telling me that you are the girl in the photo?"

Hermione nodded, before staring intently at the nurse. "Look at me, look in my eyes, look at the photo, look at my ears, my nose, the hair for Merlin's sake." Hermione pleaded with the nurse, and after a few minutes of looking from one to the other, the nurse dropped the photo and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"It is you, isn't it? Oh my Merlin…unbelievable. I…I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it's just that…well, Arthur brought you in, and believed you to be a Jane Doe."

Hermione decided after hearing the shock and disbelief in the nurse's voice to postpone her reunion with the Weasley's She did not want to have to convince them too that she was Hermione. Still, she did tell her parents, who rushed to St. Mungo's and cried for a day at the sight of their frail daughter. Words could not express Hermione's joy at seeing her parents, and feeling their arms around her. The pain was slowly beginning to ease, and through time, the lashing marks on her body would fade. However, it soon came to her attention that although her body might heal, her heart may not. She had nightmares, terrible nightmares…the ones that rattle ones soul. It usually took an hour or so before she could sleep again after having a nightmare. Her parents spent many hours trying desperately to convince her that she was not longer in Malfoy Manor, and she was no longer being tortured. Even then, she felt remorse that her parents had to work so hard with her, that they were in pain…she didn't feel worthy of having her parents. Eventually, her parents had to return to work in the muggle world. They made Hermione promise that now that her face had properly healed she would contact the Weasley's. It was the only way that her parents felt they could leave her. With much trepidation and fear, they left their daughter, as they had found her…lying in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's.


	11. Chapter 11:  The Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

Hermione lay in the bed at St. Mungo's waiting for the nurse. It was time to discharge, and time to return to the Burrow. She still hadn't told anyone, and thought it best to just show up. She could tell Arthur and Molly first, because everyone else would be at Hogwarts. She was still very shaky on her feet, and her back always seemed to hurt her, though she wasn't sure that would ever change. She easily became dizzy if she moved to fast, but all in all, she felt ready to return home. The nurse walked in, handing her a small bag of clothes, "Good luck, and let us know how you are," she said as she smiled. The nurse stepped into Hermione for a hug, as she'd been working with her for nearly a month. "Oh…finally, you've put a little weight on…I didn't think we'd ever get any meat on your bones." Hermione smiled at this, because she never thought she'd think of hospital food as gourmet. It had been nice to eat, but she could only eat a little at a time or she'd get sick.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hermione said, as she took a handful of floo powder. "I hope I still remember how to do it."

The nurse smiled and nudged her, "Just think of where you want to go and say it." "The Burrow" Hermione stated, and threw the floo powder to the ground of the fireplace.

Hermione felt herself whooshing through space, and almost got sick. Before that happened though, she found herself standing in a fireplace, looking around at an empty living room. She carefully stepped out, before she heard "DON'T MOVE ONE MUSCLE, OR I'LL STUN YOU SO HARD YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER LAID EYES ON THIS LIVING ROOM!" Hermione froze. She daren't move an inch, or she would feel Molly Weasley's wrath. She hadn't thought that Molly would be right there, but rather somewhere where Hermione may be able to walk up to her and surprise her in a good way, not in an intruder type way. "WHO ARE YOU?" Molly demanded and walked around to face Hermione. A look of complete and total shock was frozen on Molly's face as she collapsed onto the floor.

Hermione immediately ran to her side, fanning her and shaking her. "Mrs. Weasley…Mrs. Weasley…wake up. C'mon now, you aren't crazy. I'm not a ghost." Hermione said as Molly Weasley's eyes batted furiously, trying to process whom was in front of her. It took only a moment for Molly to realize her eyes were not lying, and she took Hermione in her arms. It felt good to be in her arms, but it also hurt, and a cry escaped her lips despite herself. Sometime in the middle of all this, Arthur Weasley had returned home, brandishing his wand, ready for a fight.

"Great Merlin's ghost Molly, I heard you screaming from the ministry, thought there was an attack." He said as he walked into the living room. Molly released Hermione, and the two of them stood.

"I…" Hermione started, "Thank you." And she almost fell into Arthur Weasley's arms, though he was clueless to the reason.

Hours later, Hermione had told her story to Arthur and Molly, who cried and rejoiced. Molly looked her over real good, and began pulling home remedies to lessen the many scars she found on the young girls body. Arthur reported that while Bellatrix was imprisoned, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were on the run. Draco had apparently been taken from school the very night that Arthur Weasley had found her. She didn't tell them what Draco had done to her, as she was embarrassed and ashamed. There would be no need to tell, since Draco would not be in school. Molly and Arthur called a private meeting with Professor McGonagall to discuss the possibility of Hermione returning to Hogwarts. It was almost St. Valentines Day, and Hermione was itching to get to her books. McGonagall was utterly stupefied that Hermione was sitting in the Weasley's living room, ready to return to school as if nothing had happened. She tried to reason with Hermione, saying it would be too much, that she ought wait until next year to return, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. She would return, and cover as much school work as she could.


	12. Chapter 12:  Surprise

Chapter 12: Surprise

Hermione Granger felt ill the morning of her departure. She was terribly nervous about returning to Hogwarts. She didn't know that she was ready to field the barrage of questions that would inevitably hit her. She didn't know that she was ready to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny what had happened to her. She was worried about sharing a room with Ginny again, fearful of having to explain night terrors, or the many marks that were on her body. Arthur and Molly had been simply wonderful to her over the past week as she readied herself to return to Hogwarts. More than once, Molly had gone to Hermione in the middle of the night to calm her after a dream. More than once, Arthur had stayed up late, examining papers and inquisitorial forms that might clue him into the Malfoy's whereabouts.

"You've got everything, right?" Molly asked, staring at Hermione as if it were the last time she would see her. "Books, parchment, quills?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I've got it all." Hermione smiled as she stepped forward to embrace the red-haired matriarch of the Weasley family. "I guess I'll see you at the holiday. Goodbye now." Molly Weasley let go of Hermione, and Hermione stepped into the chimney she had come out of a week earlier. With happy thoughts in her head, and an unmatched anxiety and fear, she tossed the floo powder and said, "Hogwarts."

Hermione arrived in the headmaster's office, now Professor McGonagall's. McGonagall quickly moved from her desk to greet her and assist her with her things. McGonagall, much like Hermione, had planned the arrival to the second. She had made sure that Hermione's arrival was in the middle of classroom instruction, so she could settle back into the dorms with minimal interference. As Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room, she was overcome with emotion, and tears fell freely from her eyes.

Minerva McGonagall held her up, and stroked her hair lightly, "Welcome home Miss Granger." Hermione turned to McGonagall and hugged her tightly. It felt right to be back at Hogwarts, and as she stepped away from Professor McGonagall she felt an overwhelming sense relief. "I'll let you settle in now…but bear in mind, the students will be returning soon, and I think it best if you prepare yourself." McGonagall turned and left. Slowly and carefully, Hermione walked the stairs to the dormitories, thinking that somehow something had changed. It wasn't until she reached the top of the stairs that she realized it wasn't the dorms that had changed, she had. She found her way to her room, and opened the door. Ginny had not touched Hermione's side of the room, though Hermione had thought that she would have at least placed some décor around it. No, it was barren and void of any personal touches. She sat on the bed, and suddenly felt very tired. She could not bring herself to unpack or settle in, so she pulled back the covers to the soft 'fall into' bed and went to sleep.

Poke, poke, poke…something was poking at her, and it was hurting. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny Weasley poking at her with her wand. "This is really cruel Lavender. You wait till I tell McGonagall what you've gone and done…it's just plain wrong, and if Ron see's you like this, he's likely to kill you." Hermione could tell by the agitated sound of Ginny's voice, that she thought someone had taken a polyjuice potion to play a trick on her. 'Handle with care' was screaming in Hermione's head. Slowly Hermione emerged from the bed, looking at a very angry Ginny.

Not knowing what to say, Hermione said, "I'm so sorry about Fred and Percy." Ginny looked even more hurt and angry than before.

"What are going on and bringing them up for? Are you trying to provoke me into dueling you?" Hermione just stared. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had no idea it would be this hard.

Carefully she started, "Gin…it's me. It's not a trick, I'm not Lavender, and I really am sorry about Fred and Percy. I…I know it's hard to believe, because there are times that I don't believe it myself. I should be dead, but I'm not, and I'm here, and I'm very much real." Hermione could see Ginny's eyes scanning her body for any mark that would give her away as a fake.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Ginny asked, knowing that only close friends knew anything about Hermione's muggle parents.

"They're dentists in the muggle world." She replied, with a half smile creeping across her face. She then felt the full force of Ginny, flinging herself at Hermione and all she could hear were screams and crying.

"It's you…it's really you. Oh my God, you're dead, but you're not, and I've really missed you…and I'm snogging Harry, and I've not had anyone to tell this to…and Oh God…are you okay?"

Hermione righted herself before saying, "I really only want to share the details of where I've been and what happened once, so perhaps after I've told Harry and Ron…and Harry?!? You're snogging Harry…you little vixen. You never gave up, did you?" Ginny blushed a little, before hugging Hermione again. Hermione could hear the bustle of students in the common room below and was quite unsure of how to get to Harry and Ron's without being noticed. "Ginny…I can't face all of them just yet. I think Harry and Ron deserve to know before the general population. How can I get to them?"

Before Hermione finished her thoughts, Ginny was rummaging around in her trunk and proclaimed, "I've got it, I knew I had it...just had to find it." And with that, she produced Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Why do you have that?" Hermione asked before catching herself, "nevermind, I don't want to know." Ginny grinned slyly as she hoisted the cloak over the two of them and they began to descend the stairwell.

The two girls walked up to the boys' dormitory, and Ginny squeezed Hermione's trembling hand. Ginny knocked lightly on the door, before hearing Ron reply, "Come in." Ginny stepped out of the cloak, and opened the door, leaving Hermione underneath it. The two walked in and noticed that Harry and Ron were engaging in a game of Wizard Chess.

Feeling the need to dive into the deep end of the pool, Hermione spoke firmly, "You two should be studying and working on homework, not engaging in some barbaric game of Wizard Chess." She studied their shocked faces, trying to decide if she should wait to take off the cloak.

"Ginny?!?" Harry said.

"Brilliant trick Gin, but I'm not interested in playing your games." Ron exclaimed. Harry, still not convinced it was a trick, got up off the bed and began walking towards the place where Hermione stood. He blindly reached out his hands and was not shocked when they met with something solid. The silky cloak then slid from his hand to the floor as he stared at Hermione.

"Is it really you?" He asked, as he moved his hands over her arms and face. "I'm not imagining you am I?" Ginny quickly stepped to Harry's side, and squeezed his hand, at which point he knew it was not his imagination. Nobody had noticed that Ron had passed out on the bed, or that the game was sprawled across the bedroom floor.

It was a few minutes before Ron woke up. He lie on the bed, shaking his head, and repeating the word 'no.' Hermione stood close to the door, Harry's arm draped around her shoulder, preventing her from bolting out the door. "No, no, no…it can't be. If what I saw was real, it would mean, I left my girlfriend for dead and gave up on her way too soon. No, no, no…this can't be. What have I done? I'm going to open my eyes on the count of three and this will be a dream. One…two…three." Ron sat up and opened his eyes. Hermione's heart went out to Ron, who seemed utterly distraught at the sight of her, as he promptly shut his eyes again and shook his head. Hermione stepped away from Harry and Ginny, crossed the room, and sat on the edge of Ron's bed. She placed a cautious hand on Ron's arm.

"Ronald…" she started, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Please, please don't you blame yourself, and I won't either." Hermione searched his now full with tears eyes for some glimmer of acceptance. She too was crying at this point, but when she blinked to release the tears, she felt him fall into her. They both cried, and had not even realized that Ginny and Harry had stepped out of the room. They both fell back onto the bed, and Hermione curled into Ron's body, placing her head on his chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours before Harry and Ginny re-entered the room. It was the first time the four of them had been together in 7 months.


	13. Chapter 13:  Truth and Lies

Chapter 13: Truth and Lies

The four of them sat in Harry and Ron's room, quietly staring at one another, waiting to see if Hermione would speak. She was still sitting beside Ron with her head on his shoulder, feeling eyes upon her. She was coming down from the high and realizing that there were questions to be answered, questions that would be painful to hear, and some that would remain unanswered. And so, Hermione began her tale.

"I was taken by Lucius Malfoy, after an explosion. I was going to help Ron, but the explosion distracted me, and before it could clear, I was knocked out. I vaguely remember coming into consciousness, floating in the air with Bellatrix Lestrange cackling. The next time I woke up, I was in a dark dungeon, my head throbbing, my wand gone. I was put to work immediately, a slave in the Malfoy household." Tears escaped her eyes and she turned from them. "I can't" Ron squeezed her hand, and she took a deep breath. "I don't know how long I was there before they decided to use the Cruciatus curse for their nightly entertainment, before placing me under the Imperius curse, just to see me humiliate myself. I was wand whipped and beaten to the point of permanent scarring. The food was either tainted or too little to survive on. I cried, and prayed for help, for death, for some miracle, but nothing came. Eventually, I gave up, and decided I was as Bellatrix had so often made me recite 'a filthy mudblood, unworthy of doing magic, and only good for house service or the entertainment of purebloods.'" Hermione's face screwed up, as she broke, unable to continue with the story. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all in shock by what they had just heard, each of them unable to move, and Ron was stiff as a board, not wanting to move his arm from around Hermione. Nobody wanted to leave the room…Ron and Harry tried desperately to hide their rage, each realizing that there was no Draco to take it out on. In that room, in the quiet, Harry, Ron, and Ginny made a silent vow to never allow anyone to hurt Hermione ever again. Eventually, Hermione told them how she had been saved, how no person at St. Mungo's had believed who she was, how Molly had almost killed her.

Later that evening, in a private conversation, Hermione told Ginny that she had still been having nightmares, and to ignore her if she woke up. Ginny was unsure of how comfortable she was with this, and simply nodded. Ginny hadn't really thought about the night yet, because she was still quite excited about Hermione's return. It was not an easy return for Hermione, and it would not be an easy recovery. Her days would be filled with make-up work, social bombardment, private tutoring sessions, and frequent visits to Madam Pomfrey to check her recovery progress. Hermione had already had a full evening, reuniting with her fellow Gryffindor's…though she refused to answer questions in detail. She would respond with a simple, "I was taken hostage and then I was saved."

The following morning after an extra long transfiguration class and a double herbology course, Hermione went to Madam Pomfrey. Her back was still quite sore, and she was still limping. She woke up the previous night in a cold sweat, nauseous from the nightmare she had. "Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, looking around for the healer.

"Oh…Miss Granger, welcome back. I understand I am to oversee your recovery?" Hermione nodded shyly as Madam Pomfrey stepped from behind a curtain. Hermione was a little uncomfortable with anyone examining her; however, she followed the short woman to a bed behind another curtain. She undressed and climbed onto the bed, rubbing her leg.

"So, first things first…a little bit of Zengilberth cream should ease the pain in your back and leg," Madam Pomfrey said as she began to apply the plant extract. Hermione noticed the obvious shock on Madam Pomfrey's face as she examined Hermione's body. Madam Pomfrey was the first at Hogwarts to see the extensive scarring and bruising on her body. "Next…tell me about any other complaints you have."

Hermione, a little reserved at first, began her list of aches and pains, "Well, I have some residual wand whip wounds that open when I move awkwardly, I have a lot of nausea, I have a broken toe that refuses to heal, and I have great difficulty breathing at times." Hermione lay back on the bed, while Madam Pomfrey examined the open wounds, the toe, and questioned the breathing. Madam Pomfrey agreed with Hermione, that the breathing issue was caused by the lack of good air in the dungeon, the mold, and mildew, and other respiratory repressors. Fearful that the food had caused some digestive problem, Madam Pomfrey used her wand to scan Hermione's abdomen for pathogens, growths, or disease. What she found with her wand, convinced her that there was a part of Hermione's abduction that was a secret.


	14. Chapter 14:  New Start

Chapter 14: New Start

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey inquisitively and slightly worried. "What…what is it? What else is wrong with me Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione searched Madam Pomfrey's face for an easy answer: virus, growth, stomach flu, something that could be easily fixed.

Madam Pomfrey took Hermione's hand, "Hermione…it's not really something that is wrong per say, but it something that could complicate things for you."

"I don't understand Madam Pofrey, what do you mean there's nothing wrong 'per say'?" Hermione asked, beginning to fear what the answer would be.

"You seem to be pregnant Miss Granger. Anything you'd care to tell me about how you became pregnant?" Hermione felt as if she'd just taken a gut shot and had the wind knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't answer. Madam Pomfrey braced Hermione and coached her to breathe. Shock slowly turned to fear and disgust as she realized what this must mean. She turned to the side and vomited. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders, laying her back on the bed. "You rest for now, they'll be time later to discuss this."

Hermione had been in the medic bed for almost an hour. She had gone through a range of emotions, including: fear, rage, depression, anxiety. Finally, she got up and put her clothes on. She had almost made it out of the hospital wing when she heard Madam Pomfrey calling for her. It made her walk faster, and although the desperation in Madam Pomfrey's voice made her want to stop, she did not want to answer questions or hear anymore about her 'condition.' She held her stomach as she walked down the hallway to the great hall. She would lose herself in a celebratory reunion with the rest of Hogwarts. She wouldn't allow herself to think about the life growing inside her, about the horrible event that made it so. There would be time later to contemplate this, to figure out what to do, to talk to Madam Pomfrey. Until then, she enjoyed the company of her fellow Hogwarts students, who rejoiced at her return. It was nice to know she had not gone unmissed by her friends.

Once the feast had ended, so did the delusional game that Hermione had been playing with herself. The high of being reunited with friends had ended, and Hermione found herself walking, alone, thinking. She knew she needed to tell someone about what happened to her, but she was too ashamed to tell Ginny, Harry, and certainly Ron. She didn't know who to tell or how, until she found herself standing at the entryway to the headmaster's office. Without saying a word, the passageway opened.

She ascended the stairwell and entered McGonagall's office. "Miss Granger? Whatever are you doing here?"

"I…I uh." She started, and then, getting an idea, she walked over to the pensieve and placed her wand to her head. A silver strand withdrew from her head and she flicked it into the pensieve. She looked to Professor McGonagall, and nodded. Suddenly, both she and McGonagall were pulled into a blackness.

Hermione immediately recognized, and stepped away from McGonagall, whose eyes were still focusing. Slowly, images and shadows began to form. McGonagall could see there were two people. Hermione did not want to see at all, but she watched McGonagall. The struggle commenced and Hermione listened to herself plead with Malfoy. Living the memory again, was more awful than she could have imagined, watching herself being hurt like that was unbearable. McGonagall watched, horror struck as she caught a glimpse of yellow hair. She began to realize what was going on in the dungeon, and was forced to look away. No sooner had she turned away then the two of them were pulled into another memory, one with more familiar surroundings. It was earlier that same day, the hospital wing. McGonagall looked curious, wondering what one had to do with the other, till she heard Madam Pomfrey announce, "You seem to be pregnant Miss Granger." And just as suddenly as they were pulled into the memory, they were thrown from the pensieve back onto the hard ground.


	15. Chapter 15:  Decisions

Chapter 15: Decisions

"If I could get my hands around that little ingrate, I'd…" McGonagall started, before realizing that a very shattered young girl was still laying in the floor. McGonagall went to her, holding her in her arms, and they both cried. It was McGonagall who finally forced Hermione to look at her. Hermione's tear stained cheeks were red, and her nose was running. She averted her eyes, but McGonagall insisted that Hermione look at her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong, and I'll not tolerate you beating yourself up. Understand this Miss Granger…what he did to you was wrong, and it is Malfoy who is the criminal, not you…so don't imprison yourself in a world of pain and embarrassment." McGonagall spoke passionately and sympathetically, before Hermione finally broke her silence.

"What am I going to do Professor?"

"You are going to make your decision on your own, as you have been doing for many years Miss Granger. You are the most responsible young person at Hogwarts, and I'm sure that no matter what you decide, it will be all right. Just remember this, only you can make you feel bad about yourself. Whatever you decide, I will support you in the matter, and assist you in any way I can." McGonagall then escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving her sitting quietly by the fire. It was unusually empty and quiet in the common room, and then she remembered that there had been a Hogsmeade trip after supper. This gave her time to think.

Hermione sat with a quill and parchment, doing as she had done with all her difficult decisions, making a pro/con list of aborting or keeping the baby. On the one hand, she didn't know if she could live with herself if she aborted, but then again, she didn't know if she could live with herself having given up a future either. She saw two futures. The first future included a lovely home near The Burrow, married to Ron, and working at the ministry in magical law enforcement. The second future, not so bright, was one without magic, in which she disappeared into the muggle world, raising a baby, living with her parents. The second option did not appeal to Hermione, but then she thought of what killing that baby would mean. It would mean she was no better than Draco Malfoy…taking innocence, killing it.

Eventually, she retreated to her dormitory, contemplating her list. Ginny sat beside her that evening, not knowing that Hermione was deciding her future, and assuming that she was simply doing make-up work. Hermione herself was shocked to not be doing homework. In fact, just last night, it had been the most important thing to her. Be able to pass the 6th year and move onto 7th with Ron and Harry. Now, she was deciding if there would be a 7th year. Hours of thinking and contemplating brought her to the issue of time. If she had calculated correctly, she was beginning her 3rd month. No wonder she had gained weight, regardless of her food intake. She'd be six months along before the end of term…a month into 7th year before she would deliver. It was past midnight when she finally laid down and turned off her light. She did not drift off to sleep, but rather, lay awake, feeling her stomach. She had seen more magic than she dreamt possible, and yet she could not fathom that a little person was growing inside her, even as she lay there. A creak in the floor drew her attention to the door. She was terrified, and began sweating. Hogwarts was an old building and made many noises, but since her captivity, she had become increasingly anxious of the slightest sound. She stared at the door, her heart pounding.

The door slowly creaked open, and Hermione shuttered. "'Mione? 'Mione? You awake?" Her heart started again, and she exhaled. Ron stepped into the room, speaking in a barely audible whisper.

"Ronald, what are you doing in here? You can't be here." Hermione protested, but he kept moving forward.

He sat at the edge of the bed and grasped her hand suddenly, "I've been a right git…acting like nothing's happened, acting like you were fine…knowing your not. I have to tell you…"

Hermione cut him off, "Don't Ron…not a word…please, you don't have to say a thing."

Ron looked at her, persistence in his eyes. "No Hermione, I have to tell you something. I have to tell you that…that, while you were gone, well…I thought you were really gone, and I…I started going with Luna. I don't know why…I think it was more about needing someone really. She'd lost Neville, and I'd lost…well, thought I'd lost you. Anyway, I broke it off with her today, and well…she seemed fine. It was like she knew we were just consoling one another. I want to be with you Hermione. Now that your back, I want us to go back to the way we were. Well? Say something!"

Hermione felt her stomach underneath her shirt. Ron wouldn't have said that if he'd known about the baby. As it were, she didn't feel he could ever really look at her the way he used to. She rolled over onto her side, exposing her back to him, and with it, the multiple scars. "You don't want me Ron…look at this. It's ugly, I'm ugly. It can't be the way it was, I'm sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek and onto her pillow. She felt Ron's hand on her back as it followed the uneven pattern of the scars.

Ron lie down beside her, continuing to trace the scars along her back, before cautiously speaking. "'Mione, I've spent 7 long months ripping my insides out, wondering how I could have allowed you to die. My own shoulder bears the scar where a separating spell ripped it from my body. Everyone has scars from the war. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, I never gotten over you, and now I don't have to think of you as the love I lost, but as the woman I've found. I love you, and not as a sister or a friend, but as a man should love a woman. Please tell me you want me, and that it's not over between the two of us." Ron squeezed her tightly, as if he were frightened that if he let go for even a moment he might lose her.

"Ronald…what I have to tell you," Hermione said, pulling away slightly. "You won't want me after I've told you." Ron pulled her back to him, and felt her shaking. "I…when…when I was held captive, something happened to me. I was attacked."

Ron quickly interjected, most frightened of Hermione going forward with more, "But…why would that make me not want you? Of course you were attacked…those sorry gits, the Malfoy's."

Hermione let out a cry. "No Ron…you don't understand. Please let me finish. I was attacked by Draco…he…he attacked me in a way that no man should attack a girl." Ron held her tighter, because the shaking had become so violent. "He raped me." It was the first time she had said it aloud to any person. She hadn't yet been ready to say the words, and yet in saying the words, she felt she had taken some control over herself. She felt Ron shake a little at the word. It was an awful word, one that was felt far more deeply than its definition. She had not given herself the proper time to process what had happened to her. She felt it again and again, in her dreams, in the darkness of night. "That's not all Ron. I'm…I'm going to have a baby." Hermione didn't know when she had made the decision to have the baby, somewhere between the pro/con list and Ron's entry to the room.

He wasn't saying anything, she thought to herself. It was as she suspected, he was trying to figure out a way to back out of the request he'd just made. He didn't want her, not the way she was…used and pregnant. Just then, as naturally as she had said 'I'm going to have a baby,' she felt Ron's hand slide under her shirt to rest on her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16:  Living with the Reality

Chapter 16: Living with the reality

Ron propped himself up by his elbow, looking at Hermione's tear stained face, searching her eyes for an answer to his previous question. It didn't matter to him, what she had told him…it only mattered that she still loved him. When he didn't get his answer from her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her. His face met with the cold reality of Malfoy's destruction as Hermione slapped him hard. "No…Ron…I can't. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can ever be with you in the way you want me to be with you. Yes, I love you, and if I could be anyone's girlfriend, it would be yours…but all I see is Draco. All I feel is Draco. I…it's just too soon."

Hermione could see the rage in Ron's eyes, and knew it was not her that he raged at, but rather the absent man who had foiled his future. Ron sat up on the bed, and punched the pillow hard, causing Ginny to stir. Hermione sat up as well, and placed a hand on Ron's disfigured shoulder. "I wish things were different. Before that awful night, all I dreamt of was you, seeing you, touching you, kissing you. I saw your face in every flash of red."

She couldn't carry on. It was too painful to let him go. "Malfoy will pay for this. Azkaban is too good for him. I'll kill him myself. And another thing…don't you tell me what I want. I want you, and if I have to wait thirty years for you to feel ready, then that's what I'll do, but we belong together, and by Merlin I intend it to be that way. I don't want to hear anymore about me not being able to love you or me not wanting you. I love you, and I'll be as patient as you need me to be, if that's what it takes."

Hermione looked for the first time into Ron's eyes, wondering if she could trust him, if she could believe her ears. "Do you really understand what you are saying Ron? Because I don't think you really get what I'm telling you. You cannot want to be involved with someone who is going to have a baby, someone who can't love you in the way you deserve to be loved. You should have stayed with Luna…at least she enjoys a bit of snogging."

She couldn't believe she was saying this. The man she loved had just professed his love and devotion to her, and she was telling him to snog another. Deep inside, she knew that he would be better, not feeling obligated to her and a baby. "Ron, you have to know that I can't take anything else right now. I can't take having a broken heart. It's been a really bad year, and I just don't think I could take another bad thing. I'm not saying you'd do it on purpose, but Ron…either way, we're miserable. If you stay with me, and then decide after the baby, that you don't want to…I know you'd sooner die than say so. But I also know that you don't want to admit it's too much for you right now. It's almost too much for me Ronald."

"How about this 'Mione, I'll tell you if I'm tired of you. I'll say it again. I love you, I wish it hadn't taken such a terrible thing for me to realize how I felt, but by damned I'll not let you discourage it. I want to be here for you, NOW, and when the baby is born. I promise, only as much as you want me to be, but please let me be with you."

Hermione considered what Ron had just said, and looking deep into his blue eyes, she knew that he was speaking from his heart, and for whatever reason…she felt like risking hers and trusting him. Her heart pounded and with one hand resting on her stomach, she reached out to him with the other, and pulled him into a hug.


	17. Chapter 17:  Day by Day

Chapter 17: Day by Day

Once she and Ron had settled on their relationship, they decided Harry and Ginny would have to know. They had to be told everything, from beginning to end, and although it was getting easier for Hermione to tell it, not necessarily live with it, the reactions of those she told were all the same. Harry and Ginny both threatened to track Draco Malfoy down and do unspeakable, unforgivable things to him. With McGonagall's guidance, the four of them decided it would be best not to tell students, as it would become known over the summer and next year.

It would be easy enough to hide with the robes. Hermione wanted to have as little attention as possible during the last part of the semester, so she could focus on schoolwork and the baby. Students already gave her the 'poor girl' look in the halls…and she wasn't yet ready for the 'pity…what a waste' look. So all that knew were professors, who had to go to great efforts to keep Hermione from taking part in spell practices that might harm her or the baby, and still keep a classroom that appeared to be fair to all students. It was difficult to do since Hermione had always been the go-to girl for demonstrations and chancing first spells. It had to appear normal, not allowing her to participate.

Aside from the professors…it was only Ron, Harry, and Ginny who knew. It felt odd that Luna did not know, but as she was in a different house, and no longer dating Ron...it did not seem pertinent. Hermione would tell her at summer holiday, when she was at the Burrow.

Hermione was glad that Ginny knew. It made it easier, having a girl to talk to. Sometimes, there were things that Ron could not be there for, especially at night. Hermione was nauseous throughout the months, and had a right bit of morning sickness. Nightmares still terrorized her sleep, and schoolwork became overwhelming at times. Ginny never did think that she was helping much, but covering for Hermione when she was always in the bathroom, curling into bed with her if she'd had a particularly nasty nightmare, and helping her with the schoolwork at times meant more than any words could express.

Ron had written his parents at the Burrow and explained the situation to them, and that Hermione would be returning with him that summer. Hermione finally allowed herself to feel what was happening to her, because even if it hadn't quite happened how she wanted it to, she had a most excellent support system. Though her baby was conceived in violence, it would be brought into life by love. She didn't know when it happened, perhaps while observing a particularly nasty curse in class, but at some point, she knew she would give her life for that baby…fight to the death, and do everything in her power to protect it. She had bonded with the life that was growing within her womb.

Something that she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny would sneak and do was a transluminescent charm. Hermione would lay on the bed and expose her belly. One would cry out "transluminescent" and wave their wand over her belly. Immediately following the spell, Hermione's stomach would glow like the moon. All of them marveled over what they saw. They watched the little person, moving around in Hermione's womb. The baby had grown tremendously over the past few months, and occasionally Harry, Ron, and Ginny would see what Hermione felt…a tiny foot or fist, make contact with her side. Harry and Ginny would always curl closer to one another when this happened and begin whispering. They dreamed of a future together, and seeing Hermione like this…a mother, made them see the vision of their future all the more clear. Ron couldn't stop touching her stomach, absolutely fascinated with the magic that had happened to Hermione. He only had vague memories of his own mother, pregnant with his sister. He never realized how truly amazing women were for being able to do this. It made him want Hermione even more. He wanted to be with her at night, waking with her when she was ill, holding her when she was frightened. He was shocked that she seemed to handling the pregnancy as well as she had, but something told him that in the cold darkness of night, she had doubts.

It was true, Hermione was terrified of having a baby. She had no mother to counsel her, no doctor, as muggles had, though Madam Pomfrey checked her progress. And she had no father for the baby, though Ron tried desperately to get her to believe that he could be a father. She didn't want him to sacrifice his future, or commit to a woman who already had more responsibility than most adults. In three more months, the baby that was growing inside her would be born, and taking care of it would become far more difficult. Hermione's breasts were beginning to hurt, and she could tell they were starting to grow. It all seemed overwhelming at times. She daren't allow herself to think of Ron as a father or husband, though it was hard not to do. Ron was always around, waiting to carry her books to class, keeping others from getting close enough to notice her bulging belly, and ferociously protecting her from the continued barrage of comments that came from gossiping students wanting to know every detail of her captivity.

Indeed, Ron was being a great boyfriend. The problem was…they had not kissed once since she had returned, and Ron was terrified to even hold her hand after she had slapped him. She knew that she would have to be the one to make the call as to when she was ready to move forward with things. That was another problem…every time Hermione thought of moving forward, allowing him to hold her…kiss her, she had a panic attack, and thoughts of Draco came to the forefront of her mind. She thought that perhaps she should force herself to work through it, that perhaps once she actually invested in a relationship with Ron, she would get past the visions of Draco Malfoy. It would just take time.


	18. Chapter 18:  All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 18: All Hell Breaks Loose

Spring was in the air, and it appeared that Hermione was going to pass her N.E.W.T.S and go to 7th year with Harry and Ron. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had gone down by the lake to have a picnic and celebrate. Harry and Ginny were snogging under the tree, while Ron and Hermione were walking the shoreline. It was a nice, silent walk, where each was simply enjoying the view and company. After thinking, long and hard, Hermione reached over and grabbed Ron's hand.

They walked hand in hand, Ron shuttering at Hermione's touch, no doubt wondering what would be next. She stopped abruptly to look at a particularly distinct cloud. It looked like the head of a hippogriff, and without thinking, she squeezed Ron's hand. Ron turned to look at her and then the cloud. She didn't know she was going to do it, but she turned to face him. Then, very gently, Hermione pulled Ron's face back to hers, and kissed him. It wasn't a voracious kiss that devoured him with passion, but rather an innocent kiss, that he had not experienced since he was 15, figuring things out with Lavender Brown.

Ron wanted so much to pull her to him and deepen the kiss, but he restrained himself, simply basking in the moment that he and Hermione became an official couple again. They sat on the shoreline, and he pulled her shirt up. Again, he placed his hand on her bare stomach, before saying "Transluminscent." Hermione's stomach glowed, and as usual, the life inside her was thriving. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl 'Mi?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Madam Pomfrey's already told me what it is."

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "You already know, and you haven't told any of us? Why?"

Hermione looked tenderly at the baby inside that was now sucking its tiny thumb. "I guess it was nice to have something that was exclusively mine…something that only I knew, but I think I'm ready to tell…if you want to know."

Ron looked at her and winked, "Just between you and me…something exclusively ours?" Hermione looked to Ron, whose eyes were pleading for something to solidify the relationship they had just really started.

"I'm having a daughter," Hermione beamed at him. "I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am. I'm going to have my own little daughter. Oh Ron, can you believe it? Ron…I've been wanting to…to tell you something. I…that is if you want to, I want you to be with me when the baby is born."

Ron looked dumbstruck, not really knowing what all was involved in being with her when the baby was born. Was it simply going with her to the hospital, or did it mean being with her when she gave birth. It didn't matter, he pushed the questions out of the way, he'd be with her in whatever capacity she meant.

Suddenly, he was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a person yell, "Granger's got a bun in the oven…look at that…Weasel's impregnated her!" It was coming from Crabbe, who'd never really gotten over Draco leaving.

Everything was spinning out of control as hoards of students ran to look at Hermione, who was still on the ground, her belly glowing. Ron was torn between staying with Hermione and killing Crabbe. Soon, students from all the houses were staring at Hermione, who at this point was crying and trying desperately to cover her illuminated stomach. She turned from the pointing students, to face the lake again. Ron, containing his anger, put his arm around Hermione and protectively escorted her away from the whispering students. All the while, Hermione was thinking that she'd almost made it…one week shy of returning to the Burrow. One week away from freedom. One week away from being able to acknowledge her belly and not wondering if anyone was watching. Perhaps she and Ron should have thought that way two minutes ago.

Hermione withdrew to her dormitory, eyes full of tears, before Ginny burst in and gave her an enormous hug. Ron stayed down in the common room to defend her honor to anyone who might have a word to say. Hermione was so upset and devastated at the names she had been called, the looks she had been given, that she felt she should skip the last week of school entirely. She went back to the place where she was ashamed of her condition, of her story, of what Draco had done to her. She felt she could no longer look into the eyes of any person…not Ginny, not Harry, and certainly not Ron.

The words still played loudly in her head: 'knocked up,' 'bun in the oven,' 'preggers,' 'squeeze out a pup.' It was all so loathsome, and she looked at her belly with repulsion. It was as if the past few months had not happened. Ginny just rubbed Hermione's back, "It'll be okay…you'll see. Everyone will settle down, and it wouldn't hurt if you told them the truth."

Hermione took this the wrong way and jumped at Ginny, "Oh, so you just want to make sure nobody thinks your brother's the father of this baby…is that right? You just want to make sure everyone knows what a stand-up guy your brother is, and that he's acting the part of hero. God forbid your brother be the one responsible for me being 'knocked up,' it might reflect poorly on the Weasley family!"

Ginny was so hurt by what Hermione said she simply left the room, refusing to give any power to what Hermione had just said, because it was so untrue. Hermione found herself alone in the dorm, holding her stomach and crying.


	19. Chapter 19:  The Humiliation of Hermione

Chapter 19: The Humiliation of Hermione Granger

The next few days were quite difficult for Hermione. Ginny was not talking to her, Harry was busy with N.E.W.T.S, and Ron was doing double prefect duty. Hermione was now fully aware that things were back to normal between she, Ron, and Harry…since she had been hurt, and they were quickly forgetting it. They had built a fortress around her, but now, in the last week of school…it was every man for themselves. The day before the last day of class had proven to be the most difficult.

Hermione was walking down to the dungeons to ask Snape a question about a potion she had seen in a book when she found herself face to face with Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, if it isn't the little mudblood!" Crabbe said, grabbing Hermione by the arm. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arm around her stomach, glaring at the two of them.

Before she realized what had happened, Goyle had slipped his hand into Hermione's pocket, and grabbed her wand. Goyle then pointed the wand at her, "You're the reason Draco's on the run…and yet you're the criminal. You walk around here like you didn't curse him, like you don't even care that he can't even show his face. And now, look at you…you're a freak…some little mudblood already starting a brood of mudblood pups. I think everyone in Slytherin house would love to see you this evening…come with us Granger! Do it Crabbe!"

Hermione suddenly found herself unable to move as Crabbe called out "Imobulus." She was being dragged by the two of them towards Slytherin house.

Hermione soon found herself the main attraction in the common room or Slytherin house. She struggled against the charm that held her in place…tears slowly beginning to fill her eyes. She could see Pansy sneering at her, hoping to see Hermione cry.

"Okay, who wants to see it? Who wants to see the bowling ball?" Goyle yelled over the clatter of students. With a flick of his wand, he exposed Hermione's pregnant belly to the entire house, who roared with laughter.

Everyone touched it, but it was an unwelcome touch, then Pansy walked towards her. "Filthy little pup Granger…let's see it then…Transluminescent!" The life inside her had been quite active all day, and was still moving as Pansy illuminated the baby. What they were doing felt dirty…she felt as filthy as the words that dripped from their mouths, but refused to allow the tears to escape.

Pansy smiled before giving Crabbe a kiss. She lifted her wand to Hermione's stomach, tracing it circles, "Let's brand the cow." As slowly as possible, Pansy dragged her wand across Hermione's stomach, making shallow cuts. Hermione winced in pain, but knew that the cuts were only surface scratches. When Pansy finished, she stepped back to admire her handy work. Hermione thought her to be a young Bellatrix Lestrange. When she looked down, she saw what the students had been laughing at. Across her now bleeding stomach, Pansy had written the rhythmic sounding words 'Gryffindor Whore.'

Hermione was thoroughly humiliated by all of this, and thought things could not bet worse, but they did. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy took Hermione out of the common room, and by way of back passages, took her to the courtyard. Hermione soon found herself on display in the courtyard, tied up, and wondering what else could go wrong. She knew what they were going to do, before they did. They confounded her, and although she was quite aware of where she was and what had happened to her, she could not recall a single name or face of her aggressors.

She was tied there for almost an hour before someone finally came into the courtyard. It must be nearing dinnertime as the sun was getting lower in the sky. It illuminated the form of a giant, well half giant to be exact. Hagrid came upon Hermione and was utterly shocked. He immediately grabbed Hermione, quickly breaking her bonds. He scooped her up and carried her indoors. "Who done this to ya 'Ermione?" She couldn't answer, she couldn't say anything. She was just glad that Hagrid had found her before anyone else had. She was shaking in his arms now and buried her face in his scruffy unkempt beard, as he walked with her past the Great Hall where all the students were gathered for the feast.

A few hours later Hermione still could not reveal who had hurt her. Madam Pomfrey was unable to reverse the confoundus charm. Madma Pomfrey dressed her stomach with gauze and gave her some quick healing cream. As she returned to her dorm, she could only think of one thing that could stave off the embarrassment. She carefully went through her trunk and closet…searching for the perfect thing. Something in her changed that night, and she wasn't sure what it was, but she felt different.

It was the last day of school at Hogwarts. Hermione woke up and insisted that Ginny go down to breakfast. After Ginny had left, Hermione quickly got dressed, a smile on her face and a sense of purpose. As she walked out of Gryffindor house the fat lady gasped and the other portraits began talking amongst themselves. Her hair was swept up, and she walked upright with a smile planted on her face. She reached the doors of the Great Hall and paused. She took a deep breath before pulling both doors wide open.

Hundreds of students turned to look at her, eyes popping, jaws dropping, and audible gasps heard in stereo. She was wearing one of Ron's t-shirts, and a pair of jeans she had enchanted to stretch. She beamed a smile to the students, daring them to say a word, and looked to the professors' table where McGonagal gave her a wink and Hagrid smiled. Ron jumped from his seat on the bench and ran towards her. He could tell by her ensemble that she was finished hiding.

She was proud…a mischievous grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye that suggested that whatever had been lost to her all these months had been found. Ron was half running towards her at that point, loving the fact that she was in his t-shirt, that she was no longer scared for people to see her pregnant belly. He stopped for a moment in front of her, reaching out to her, before feeling himself yanked. She had pulled him into her and kissed him full on the lips, pressing her tongue against his, and allowing his to venture into her own mouth.

She kissed him with passion, lust, love, desire, gratitude, warmth…every bit of her soul yearning for him, and he kissed her with as much force. When the kiss finally ended, the whole of the student body was speechless, Harry and Ginny with the most shocked look of all of them. Hermione's smile widened, and Ron's could be seen from space, as he turned to face forward. He offered Hermione his arm and escorted her to the table where Ginny and Harry were staring, unblinking at the radiant couple. "I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said as Ginny just kind of shook her head, smiled, and pulled Hermione into a hug.

A great weight had lifted from Hermione's shoulders on this last day of school. The students responded to Hermione's bravery, and not one cruel comment was made. She felt for the first time in months that she was not being controlled by secrets, though there were still some things she wanted to remain private. Nothing mattered anyway. She was going back to the Burrow the following morning, and now she was doing it with a clear conscious and a little bit of dignity.


	20. Chapter 20:  The Details

Chapter 20: The Details

Hermione arrived arm-in-arm with Ron, just behind Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be experimenting with kissing and apparating at the same time. Harry and Ginny entered the Burrow first, followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione worried slightly at how Mrs. Weasley would feel about her son taking up with a girl in trouble, even if she was his girlfriend before this all happened. The four of them walked through the door, and Hermione was shocked to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as her own parents sitting around the kitchen table.

She felt a little betrayed, knowing that they had to be discussing her and her current condition. The lot of them turned to look at Hermione and Ron as they entered the kitchen. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. Both mothers got up and walked towards Hermione, smiling as if they'd seen the sun for the first time. Each reached a hand to Hermione's stomach. Mrs. Weasley spoke first, "Hermione…I think motherhood becomes you. You look radiant dear. When I was pregnant, the six month mark was when I really started to feel the mothering instinct kick in. I was nesting and preparing, and becoming increasingly uncomfortable if truth be told. Anyway, have a seat, have a seat. Your mother and I have been talking."

Hermione's mother had glistening tears welling in her eyes as she reached out to her daughter, "I can't believe my only baby is having a baby. Oh baby, I'm so proud of the way you are handling yourself. You really are an amazing daughter and your father and I are so proud of you." Hermione could not believe her reception. She had expected a little shock, even though they both knew she was in this condition. Ron stood over her, massaging her shoulders, and kissing her head.

The two mothers sat at the table with Hermione and soon dismissed Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Granger. The women sat together at the table looking at one another for a moment before Mrs. Granger finally spoke. "Hermione dear, Mrs. Weasley and I just wanted to make sure we figured out some details before the baby came. Of course, we want your input as well. We're very curious to know whether you want to have the baby here, with a healer, or back home with your family doctor? Do you have a home for you and your baby, or will you be staying with us or Ron? Do you have any money saved up, or should your father and I prepare to loan you some? Also, what are your plans for your last year of school? Have you thought about what you will do with the baby next year?"

Hermione was overwhelmed by all of these questions. She doubted herself. People had told her how responsible she was being, but after realizing she hadn't answered some of these basic questions herself, she felt incompetent and stupid. "I…" she started, but couldn't finish. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger both took one of her hands.

"It's okay sweetie, this is your first, and it's okay to not know what to expect. That's why we've come together, to help you figure all of this stuff out. Let's start with the first…do you want to have the baby here or back home?" Her mother asked sincerely, realizing that she and Mrs. Weasley had scared her half to death.

Hermione looked to her mother, then to Mrs. Weasley before saying, "I want Ron to be with me."

"Hermione…sweetie, that really…." Mrs. Weasley started.

"I want Ron to be with me, at home I think…I think I want to have my baby at home. Dr. Guider has looked over me all my life, and I trust him. Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I figure there will be enough magic in this child's life, and I'd like him or her to have something of the muggle world…especially as it is a part of me."

Mrs. Granger looked utterly relieved and excited about her daughter being home for the birth of the baby. "I think…I think I would like very much to stay near the magical community after the baby is born, perhaps somewhere close to Hogwarts. I know I can't have a baby in the castle, but I might could get a small apartment. I'd also been thinking of talking to McGonagall about a work study thing for my last year. If she'd allow it, I'd like to help out with some of the professors, perhaps for a small fee. It would be difficult, but I think I could do it."

Molly Weasley's eyes perked up at what Hermione had just said, "Better yet, I bet we could convince Minerva to rent you a small room inside Hogwarts, surely there is an unused room somewhere in that building. You could still do the work study, but at least you'd be close by, and it's bound to be cheaper. I shall speak with Minerva tomorrow. I know she'll want to help." Hermione felt a sense of relief that she had some sort of plan, no matter how small. She yawned and Mrs. Weasley chimed in, "Hermione dear, you'll be staying in Fred and George's room. It'll be just you. I thought you'd like that."

Nobody had stayed in that room since Fred had passed away, and Hermione felt that she must surely be connected to the family for Mrs. Weasley to allow this. She could barely keep her eyes open, and slowly got up from the table. She kissed her mother, hugged Mrs. Weasly, and said goodnight to her father and Mr. Weasley. It had been a terribly long evening, and the pillow was calling her name.

Hermione ascended the stairwell, suddenly acutely aware of the extra weight she was carrying, and had to stop on the landing to regain her breath. She made her way down the hallway and entered Fred and George's room. Nothing in the room had been touched, and she quickly closed the door, feeling a little bit as if it were a secret she was staying in that room. She found herself standing in front of the mirror and unable to help herself, she removed her shirt and stood there in her bra. She turned and turned, gazing at her bulging belly, amazed at how big she had gotten. No wonder stairs had become difficult, she thought to herself. She turned sideways and looked in the mirror, then faced forward. It was almost like a dance.

She didn't even hear the door open. She walked over to the dresser and began to unpack when she suddenly felt arms enveloping her. She turned and yelled, "stupefy." She saw the being fly into the closet with a crash, and as it groaned, she caught a glimpse of red. "Oh Ronald, I'm so sorry…I just, I'm…I'm nuts! I'm so so sorry. I guess I'm a bit jumpy." She ran to him and tried to help him up.

"S'alright 'Mione. It was my fault really. I should've known better than to sneak up on you. After all you've been through, and I pull a stunt like that." He was rubbing his head and pulled a necktie off his shoulder. He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "I really am sorry 'Mione. I just…you looked so gorgeous standing there, and things have been going so well for us."

Hermione pulled away and went back to the mirror. She didn't even care that she was standing there in her bra. "I'm not gorgeous Ron…how can you say that? Look at me, I'm fat…and getting fatter." She averted her eyes as Ron walked round to face her.

"You ARE gorgeous, and that's not fat…your pregnant, and it would take some git to think that."

"I really am sorry Ronald, it's just that…you can't surprise me like that. It was like that the night that, well the night that Draco attacked me. There was darkness and then. Anyways, just…please don't do that again. I don't know that I'll ever be okay with people coming up from behind me. OH! Ronald, come here…come quick…here." She reached her hand out and took Ron's hand. "Feel this," she said as she placed his hand to her belly.

He quickly pulled his hand away, "What was that? Does it hurt?" He eased his hand back to her belly and smiled.

"It's the baby kicking Ronald and it only hurts sometimes…like if she catches one of my kidneys." Ron was almost giddy, putting his ear down to Hermione's belly.

"That's amazing. Does she do this a lot?" "A lot here recently…she's been quite active in the last week. I think she's hitting a growth spurt." Hermione played with Ron's hair, as his head seemed glued to her stomach.

She smiled, before lifting his face to hers and kissing him gently. "I have to sleep now Ron…I'm exhausted. Sweet dreams." And with that, Hermione escorted Ron out of the room and closed the door, leaning for a moment against to door and daydreaming for a minute, of a future for her, her baby, and Ron.


	21. Chapter 21:  Sleeping it Off

Chapter 21: Sleeping it off

Hermione lay down on the bed, smiling to herself as the vision of Ron pulling a necktie off himself presented itself in her head. She rubbed her belly and tried to envision her future. She didn't have much confidence in the word forever, but something in her heart would not let her dismiss Ron's affections. Suddenly at the Burrow, speaking with Mrs. Weasley, Ron sneaking into her room, the baby responding so wildly to magic…it seemed that she was really merging with the Weasley family. She allowed herself to imagine Ron proposing to her after she had given birth to her beautiful daughter, and then they would return to Hogwarts as an engaged couple until having a beautiful summer wedding where her daughter would be flower girl, Ginny the maid of honor and Harry the best man. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep with pleasant thoughts.

Hermione woke in the dark room. Her eyes focused on a pale light creeping from under the doorway. A sense of fear overcame her and she curled tighter into herself. She heard the door creak open and shut her eyes tightly, shivering in the spot where she lay. She felt his hands glide over her body, and pull her over to lie on her back. She started to scream, but couldn't. A lighted wand illuminated the intruders face. Malfoy's scarred face came into view and her eyes widened. He climbed on top of her after he had torn the clothing from her body and she closed her eyes tightly. She heard him say "look at me," and as she opened her eyes a new horror faced her…It was Ron! This time a scream erupted from her throat that carried into the whole house. She flailed about in the bed, thrashing violently.

"HERMIONE…HERMIONE…HERMIONE…WAKE UP!!!" Ronald was shaking her and yelling at her. The rest of the inhabitants of the house had piled into the room to watch the unfolding tragedy before them. "'MIONE PLEASE, IT'S A DREAM…WAKE UP!" Hermione seemed to be coming around, but nonetheless continued to flog and scratch at Ron as he tried desperately to control her actions. Ginny watched in her night shirt and proceeded cautiously to the bed. She tapped Ron on the shoulder, urging him to move away. He did so, with fresh tears streaming down his face. "Tranculoitous" Ginny called, holding her wand to Hermione, who quite suddenly relaxed. Hermione lay in the bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely, staring with wide tearful eyes at Ginny. Ginny quickly conjured a cold compress and began wiping Hermione's brow. "It's okay…It's alright, just another nasty night terror. I'm here, you're fine…deep breaths now. I promise you're safe, you're home." Ginny crawled into the bed next to her, and held the traumatized Hermione, who still had not spoken, but stared blankly at the numerous red haired guests…in particular Ron. It had been several weeks since Hermione had a night terror, and none had been so violent. The Weasley family and Harry were shocked. Part of the shock stemmed from seeing how astoundingly Ginny was able to comfort and calm Hermione, and the other part stemmed from the fact that not one person had any clue that Hermione had been so severely traumatized. They assumed the nightmares and flashbacks were mere minor irritations, something that had lessened considerably over time.

"Ginny," Ron hesitated as he stepped forward, "Is this what it's been like for you…for her, since it's happened?" Hermione trembled at the sight of him with tears in her eyes. His eyes were full of hurt and pain, horrified by what awful aftershocks Hermione had to endure. "This is quite bad actually, and she's not had one in quite a while, so…Ron…I think you'd better move away…I'm sorry…Mum, d'ya think you could conjure up something warm to drink?" Ginny looked at Ron, who was utterly heartbroken and then to her mother who promptly left the room, only to return a moment later with a hot cup of cider. Mr. Weasley had taken Harry and Ron out of the room and down to the living room. Mrs. Weasley took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking the compress from Ginny and pressing it again to Hermione's forehead. Mrs. Weasley pressed the mug of cider to Hermione's lips and tilted. Hermione took a tiny sip, before coughing and sitting up a bit.

"He…he was back, and I couldn't…Malfoy, but he changed." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley struggled to understand what Hermione was saying, trying desperately to pull it all together. "He changed. He changed, he changed, he changed. It was Malfoy. Then I closed my eyes, and when I opened them…it was. It was R---Ron." And with the words finally out there, Hermione burst into tears. Molly Weasley and Ginny were both petrified by what they'd heard. Ginny pulled Hermione onto her shoulder. Ginny had never heard anything so terrible, and was furious that the potential happiness of her best friend and brother had been jeopardized. Just as Hermione appeared to be moving on, she had this horrible setback.


	22. Chapter 22:  The Morning After

Chapter 22: The morning after

The next morning Hermione sat anxiously at the breakfast table, looking at her plate, and pushing the food around. She was so embarrassed that everyone had seen her in the throws of an emotional breakdown. She was flanked on her right by Ginny and Harry on her left. Ron was sitting across from her, trying to look into her eyes. Nobody was talking, and the tension was increasing. Ginny finally turned in her seat to look at Hermione, "Hermione…'Mione, sweetie. You don't have to be ashamed. We all knew this was a possibility when you moved in here. Please don't withdraw…talk to us, and for merlin's sake, look at us." Hermione looked up and scanned the caring faces around her. Tears fell from her already red and puffy eyes. "I…I don't know that I can get past this. It'll never be right, I'll never be right. I'm just…I'm ruined. I wish that I had…that I had…" In one fluid motion Ron got up out of seat, came around the table, and grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "Don't you even finish that sentence Hermione Jane Granger. Nobody in this room wants anything like that, and we don't want you anywhere but right here with us. I'll say it again. I love you, and there's no person I'd rather be with. Please…please allow us in!" It all seemed a bit much for breakfast, but almost everyone was in tears, and then Hermione turned to Ron and blurted out. "It was YOU Ron! In my dream last night…Malfoy turned into you, and it felt real…I can't be with you if all I see when I close my eyes is you attacking me." Ron was shocked, as were Harry and Mr. Weasley. However, it was a huge breakthrough. Hermione had shared with the whole family, who stayed planted firmly in their seats, ready to help. "Look at me 'Mione…I will say it as many times as it takes…I love you, only you, and having you back has meant more to me than anything. The war ending…I'd have given anything to go back in time, when it was going on, just to be with you again. You can't understand how much you are a part of me." Hermione allowed herself to lean into Ron for a moment, and it felt good. The horror of the previous night seemed to melt away as Ron rubbed her back and played with her bushy hair. Ron pulled away slightly, placing his hands on her face, and bringing it to his lips. He kissed her. "Still me, right…the man that loves you, wants to protect you, and be with you forever….right?" "Yeah…still you. I'm so sorry that this has happened to us…that…we have so many challenges. I DO love you Ron, and I can't imagine being anywhere else, but here with you and your family."

Ron took Hermione's hand walked her into the living room. They sat there for hours, Hermione crying on and off, sharing with Ron the secrets and fears that she had kept to herself for months. Ron was confiding his own fears to Hermione, even if they confirmed some of her own fears. The truth was that he was scared to be with her after what happened. He was afraid that she would never see him as anything more than a man, with the potential to hurt her…that she would never allow him to be really close with her, that she would hold him at arms length. These were all things that they had to face, if they were to make it as a couple. Harry and Ginny could not hide their happiness that they had not had to endure what Ron and Hermione were having to endure. Every day for them was a blessing, and it was painful for Ron and Hermione to watch. Ron watched as Harry would run his hand down Ginny's spine, resting it on the small of her back, before pulling her into a deep kiss while the other hand roamed to other regions. He couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the closeness that Harry shared with Ginny. Whether they were shagging or not, he did not know, and more to the point…he did not want to know, but their intimacy seemed apparent in their public affections. Likewise, as Ron observed Harry, so Hermione watched Ginny. Hermione wondered if she would ever fold into the comfort of Ron's arms, the way Ginny fell into Harry's. Ginny was not afraid to pull Harry to her, or give him a seductive look from across the room. Ginny spoke, on a few occasions about some of the more intimate moments she shared with Harry. She never disclosed everything, but as Ginny recalled the way Harry's hand would glide with ease under her shirt to cup her breast, Hermione was convinced that they had shared what had been taken so violently from her. Hermione had always been romantic, and continued to fantasize about the intimacy she and Ron could share, if she wasn't so paralyzed by fear. She would even tell Ron about some of her fantasies, just to give him a taste of what normalcy may occur if they continue together. But still, no matter what fantasies she had or confided to Ron…they were just that, fantasies. It hurt to see their best friends bringing fantasy to realty, and knowing that it could not be for them.


	23. Chapter 23:  Too Much Information

Chapter 23: Too Much Information

The first month at the Burrow went by quickly. Emotions were running high and Hermione's hormones were going wild. Life as a whole had gotten better, and the night terrors had decreased again. Hermione was beginning the nesting phase of her pregnancy and would not stop cleaning. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom only to start over again. She had gone to visit her parents several times in order to purchase various baby supplies. Arthur Weasley was quite intrigued by the names such as playpen, crib, diaper genie, and stroller. The magic world had different names for some of this stuff, but nobody understood the whole diaper genie thing, because magic easily disposed of dirty diapers. Hermione was growing more with each day that passed, and it became more difficult for her to maneuver the house. Ron would take her for walks by the creek just so he could get a clear look at her glowing face. He'd heard of pregnant women glowing, but had never seen it until he looked at Hermione. Hermione insisted that the so-called glow was just sweat, and that he should not make fun of her. In fact, no person could compliment Hermione without her getting quite irrational. Molly Weasley seemed to be the only one to tolerate the heinous mood swings that Hermione had, and went to great lengths to make sure that Hermione was comfortable.

At the beginning of the eighth month, Hermione was quite miserable, and beyond huge. Ron took Harry aside one day and commented that Hermione's size must defy gravity laws, because in all probability she should tip over. Both men took notice of her enormous breasts, which promptly got Harry a slap in the face from Ginny. "She's going to be a mother…how can you look at her so lustfully?" Ginny hadn't spoken to Harry for a week after that and Arthur Weasley had a little sit down with him about the proper etiquette to use with a pregnant woman. However, Arthur said he didn't fault Harry or Ron, that a pregnant woman had many secrets to taunt a man, and that he had found Molly most attractive when she was pregnant, "perhaps it's why we had so many children." Ron screwed his face up, and almost gagged, but his father had made a point. Still, Hermione appeared quite uncomfortable. She didn't sleep, she ate too much, her back was constantly hurting, and she made many a reference to the baby being more parasitic than and actual part of her. She was tired of being pregnant, until she sat down with Mrs. Weasley for a chat.

"Hermione, dear…you know you are like a daughter to me, right?" Molly began as Hermione nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "Well, I feel I would be doing you a disservice if I did not tell you that giving birth is a painful ordeal. Now, now, now…I know you're thinking that you don't want to hear this, but you should know. I dare say, I've had a fair share of experience in the matter, and not to frighten you, but I've never felt such pain as I felt when I had Bill. The first is always the worst. By the time I had Ginny, it was very old hat, but Bill…whew! It took 20 hours of me chugging away like the Hogwarts Express before Bill finally came. Now, I'm not sure what muggles have in the way of pain control, but I strongly recommend you take whatever they offer you. In the magic world, we have something called 'shilleyfern,' something you can chew on to ease any pain. I took some when I had Charlie, but it didn't last long enough. Back to topic…do muggles have anything for pain?" Hermione stared wide-eyed at Molly Weasley, stunned at what she had just disclosed to her. She looked nervously at her stomach, and began thinking of how it was going to get from the inside of her belly to the outside in her arms. A new fear came over her, and she didn't even think to answer Molly Weasley's question. "Uh…nope…no…I guess I'm not going to have this baby. I'll just be pregnant. Surely it can be done with magic. I can live with being fat. Yes, indeed, I shall just be pregnant for the rest of my life." Molly got up and moved to sit by Hermione. "Dear, I don't say this to scare you, only to prepare you…and I'm sorry, but you have to have the baby. Now think…do muggles have pain control?" Hermione shook her head to say yes, but words escaped her. "Hermione, all you have to do is when they ask to give you something for pain, you simply say yes. Do not be brave." Hermione would return to her parents' home in two weeks to give birth. She was quite nervous about seeing her parents after all these months, or rather she was anxious about her parents seeing her in her current condition. There was still something extremely unnerving about knowing that your parents know that you have been involved in any sexual experience, regardless of the situation. She felt sick to her stomach at this thought. It still crept into he thoughts that, that sorry bastard had forced himself inside of her, filling her with his vileness…and now she was in love with the result. It was all too twisted. She feared him someday finding out about the baby, but she feared everything where the baby was concerned. Frightened of screwing her up, afraid of not finding her a father, scared of being a single mother and not being able to really give her the love she needed and deserved.

Everyone was getting ready for Hogwarts except Hermione. Ron did her shopping for her, and McGonagall had found a nice, but small room near her office that Hermione could live in during her last year of school. Hermione's return would be delayed by about 2 weeks, but she'd be excused of the material. All the pieces were falling into place and Hermione was feeling a sense of dread…a sense of things to come, things that would change, a life forever altered. Ron, in a sweet gesture had taken to sleeping in a chair next to Hermione's bed, in case she needed anything or went into labor. He too was preparing for the journey to Hermione's parents' home. Ron was terrified, scared of living, if even for a week in a muggle house…in a muggle world. His father, Harry, and Hermione all tried to ease his nerves by telling him about muggles, though Harry and Hermione often had to correct Arthur Weasley in private when he'd given Ron some misinformation. Arthur Weasley pulled his son aside one day to have a man-to-man discussion.

"Now son, Hermione has asked that you be with her when she has the baby. There are two things that this can mean. The first thing it can mean is that she expects you to be with her when she goes into the delivery room and after the baby is born. This is the preferable way to be with her. The second thing she might mean is she wants you with her from labor to birth. This is most unpleasant. I've been in both places, and the former is far more enjoyable. I know this isn't your baby, but I also know how much you love Hermione, and you'd do anything for her. However, don't go into the delivery room, if you can help it. I was present at Bill's birth, and my wand hand was never right again. I saw things I shouldn't have seen, heard things I should never have heard, and felt what I hope to never feel again. If you are the only man in the room with her, she'll curse you like you've never been cursed before…if you think the birds were bad, just wait. She'll yell at you, hit you, and possibly throw things at you. So, for your sake son, I hope you stay out of the delivery area."


	24. Chapter 24:  Living with Muggles

Chapter 24: Living with muggles

Hermione and Ron stood hand in hand as they said their goodbye's to the Weasley family. It was two weeks to the day of Hermione's due date, and it was time for her to return home. They were to take the car and then the train. It was extremely difficult for Hermione to move because she was as big as a house, and seemed to be wearing tents to cover herself. Ron could not remain at ease as he gathered their stuff to put in the car. He felt like he did not belong in this world that Hermione was taking him to. He had only met the Granger's on a few occasions, and most of the time, they did not pay any attention to him. He always felt like a bug, flying around the room, tempting them to squash him. These thoughts raced through his mind as he loaded Hermione into the car and got behind the wheel. She barely fit, he marveled to himself. It was increasingly difficult for him not to stare at her breasts, and continue to tell her she wasn't fat. He knew she wasn't fat, but he still couldn't wait to get his Hermione back.

As the train pulled into the station, Hermione's face lit up at the sight of her parents. She had not been that happy in over a month. She tried to run off the train, but it was more like the movement of a seal, with a terrible waddle. Her mother barely got her arms around Hermione, and her father gazed lovingly at his daughter, kissing the top of her head. Ron stood behind her, barely able to keep hold of the luggage. Hermione's father stared at Ron before finally going to help him with the luggage. He had to admit that he was a little excited to see where Hermione had grown up.

Hermione and her mother chatted quietly in the back seat while Ron and her father drove in silence in the front. Ron thought for a moment that perhaps Hermione's father blamed him for his daughter's current condition, but soon realized that he was just acting how his own father would if Ginny was with some person he did not know. He was being ultra protective, something he hadn't had the opportunity to do while his daughter was away at the Burrow. They pulled up to the flat, which was as Ron thought, very conservative and very ordinary. Somehow, he had thought of Hermione's place being a little more grand and overstated.

Hermione's parents still hadn't said a word to him. "I'm very tired…I think I'm going to go take a nap." Hermione said this as she slowly ascended the staircase. Ron was alone with them, and he did not have a clue of what to do. There were several minutes of silence, before Mr. Granger finally motioned for Ron to follow him and the Mrs. Ron followed them into an area that muggles call the den and took a seat on a chair. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat in the couch opposite him, and stared for a moment. Mr. Granger began.

"Ron…Here's the truth of why my wife and I have been so reserved towards you. The honest bit of it is that we're frightened of you…not of the magic or of your family…but of what you can do to our daughter. Now, I realize you are still a young man, many years of living ahead of you, but Hermione's years are forever altered with this baby. She won't live as you might after school. Her role will be as mother and caregiver. Her letters to us have been adamant about that point. She's told us many things in those letters, not the least of which are her feelings towards you. Our daughter is overly fond of you, and although circumstances prevent you two from being what you might call a normal couple, she still thinks of you as such. Do you know where I'm going with this?" Ron was utterly confounded, and his silence urged Mr. Granger to continue. "I don't expect you to have an answer for this difficult question right now, or even tomorrow, but at some point, I want you to tell me what your intentions are with my daughter. It's harsh, I know, to put it this way, but in our world…many women have been heartbroken by the empty promises of men. My daughter will not suffer this fate, as she has suffered enough. Think for a moment of your future. If your future should include our daughter, what role does she play…and what about our grandchild? If you merely intend to play the part of best friend and uncle to them, then I think it best if you step back, because she does not see that as part of her future with you. However, if the future you envision with our daughter includes one of family and happiness, then you will be welcomed into our home with open arms. Make no mistake…if you hurt my little girl's feelings, magic will not be enough to hide you from me. I guess it all comes down to this…and you don't have to say right now…you just need to know if it's in your future. Do you have any intention of marrying my daughter?" Mrs. Granger looked at Ron inquisitively, hoping his eyes might give her a non-verbal answer, but she was unable to find it, and he was unable to give it. He simply nodded, and sat there, glued to his seat as Mr. and Mrs. Granger left the room.

It was quite awkward for the next few days, and Ron was no closer to a decision. He hadn't thought much past the baby being born, let alone what was to happen after school. He understood why Mr. Granger wanted these answers, but could not in good conscience answer them, because he simply did not know. He had always thought that they would be a couple, plain and simple, and the rest of the pieces would fall into place. He had thought foolishly that after the baby was born, they could simply be Ron and Hermione. He hadn't much factored in the time that this baby would take from his relationship with Hermione. Why hadn't she told him that she was so adamant about motherhood…probably because it should have been obvious to him. His mother had stayed at home to raise babies, but it was different…it was his mother. Hermione, in his eyes was a pregnant student, not a mother. A mother knitted, cooked, cleaned, and managed a household. Speaking of which, life in a muggle household was far more difficult than in a magical household. Ron was unsure how Mrs. Granger managed to work all day and then cook without magic for a family. Not to mention the fact that she was always cleaning. No wonder muggles always looked miserable on the trains. They never had fun, and were always working…especially the women. Ron had not heard Harry speak of this when he lived with muggles, and now Ron realized that it was because Harry was the woman. Harry had to cook, Harry had to clean, but in a normal muggle household, the woman did it all. He had difficulty grasping this, and wondered how much muggleness would be involved in the way Hermione raised her baby. Yes, the image he had of him and Hermione had changed since his little sit-down with the Granger's and he was not sure how he felt about it.


	25. Chapter 25:  The Countdown

Chapter 25: The Countdown

The day had finally arrived…it was Hermione's due date. Everyone in the Granger house was on edge, waiting for the bomb to erupt. Hermione waddled from room to room, hoping to induce labor. Ron followed room to room, praying that she would not go into labor. Ron felt utterly threatened by everything. He had been threatened by Hermione's father, and scared to death by his own father. It seemed that nothing good was going to come from having this baby, except his girlfriend regaining her body. He wanted to be able to place his arms all the way around his girlfriend.

Hermione, on the other hand was disgusted with the whole situation. It was her due date, time for the baby to come out, and she was tired of being pregnant, tired of waddling around, and tired of being unable to sit normally. She wanted to go more than five minutes before having to pee, and she wanted people to stop touching her stomach. Nobody ever ask her if they could touch her stomach, they'd just do it, and ask when she was due. Magic people did not do this, it was only in the muggle world that people wanted to touch her and make over her. She'd walk the streets with Ron, and people would glow at her, giving her the 'awwww' eyes. Occasionally and quite unfortunately, there were times when older people or clergymen would look at her with disapproval, taking note of her young face. Those same disapproving people would also have disapproved if she'd had an abortion.

It was late in the evening at the Granger house, and Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the living room. The Granger's had gone for a quick bite to eat. It was a comfortable silence between Ron and Hermione, the kind that comes from true intimacy, though neither was sure when they had achieved this new intimacy. Ron was sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, while Hermione sat between his legs, leaning into his chest. His hands were folded over hers and resting on her stomach. The baby kicked frequently, anxious to get out and greet the world. Hermione laid her head back to stare into Ron's piercing blue eyes. For that moment, she could imagine that the baby she was carrying was Ron's, that perhaps, by some miracle Ron could love the baby as his own, be a father to it and a husband to her. Ron finally broke the silence after leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I've been thinking." He started. "This baby…your baby, it's gonna be really tiny and stuff, right?"

Hermione opened her closed eyes and looked into his, wondering where this question was coming from or where it was going. "Yes Ronald, generally speaking, babies are really small when they are born. Although I honestly believe this baby is going to be the biggest baby in the world…especially if she continues to stay inside me and grow. I feel like a bit of an incubator really. Why do you ask Ronald?"

"Well, like I said…I've been thinking. What if I break her, like drop her on her head or something? I mean, you've seen me. I'm a right clutzy git. Maybe you want someone else around your baby?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, stifling back a laugh. "Ronald Weasley…you'll be great with the baby…if you want to be. Babies are quite resilient you know. I think your being quite adorable right now, and in case anything happens in the next 24 hours, I want you to know that you're the only one I want with me in the delivery room…the one I trust most."

She had said it, Ron thought, the words his father said run from 'delivery room.' He wanted to say 'no,' to tell her to take her mother instead, but he just sat there. Owls had been arriving all day from Hogwarts and the Burrow, wondering if anything had changed. Even McGonagall seemed anxious. This was to be the first ever Hogwarts baby. No student in history had ever had a baby while still in school. Then again, Hermione had been the student to which many 'firsts' had been attributed to. The only difference with this and the other firsts was the dark cloud that presided over this entire situation. Another student had raped Hermione, and few of the students knew that. Nobody asked questions about it, though Pansy and the other Slytherins had done everything to skew the student body toward thinking Hermione was a whore. Ron wondered if any of the Slytherin's, perhaps Crabbe or Goyle, had been in contact with Draco Malfoy…if it was possible that he knew Hermione was pregnant. Ron dismissed the thought, returning again to the word 'delivery room.'

"'Mione, baby…are you sure you wouldn't rather your mum be in the delivery room with you? After all, she's done this once already." Ron asked nervously, trying desperately to avoid looking into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Don't you want to be with me Ron?" She asked, puddles beginning to form in her eyes.

"Um…I don't really quite know what to say. I'm flattered, really, but…my dad told me that men belong in the waiting room…that only women should be in the delivery room. He said it was none to pleasant to be with a woman giving birth. I mean, it's not even my baby." The moment the words slipped from his mouth, he regretted them.

"OUT…GET OUT! Go home to the Burrow, and don't come back Ronald Weasley." Hermione raged, as she tried to escape Ron's grip on her. She could only roll on the floor. "Help me up first…then GET OUT!" Hermione demanded.

"I won't leave, and you can't make me…your taking what I said the wrong way…and I won't help you up, til you've let me explain." Ron fumbled, trying to escape Hermione's now flying fists. "First off…I'm sorry about saying it's not my baby…but you know it's not, and I can't make it so, no matter how involved I am with this pregnancy and baby. I know it hurts you to think of that, but facts are facts…and whether he knows it or not…which I hope it's the latter of the two, Draco Malfoy is this baby's father. Now as for me being in the delivery room…if you really want me there, of course I'll be there, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of it. D'ya understand 'Mi? I gosh darn would do anything for you, but that doesn't always mean I'm gonna ring bells about doing it."

Hermione stopped glaring at Ron and tears began to fill her eyes, "You're right…you're absolutely right. It's not your baby, and no amount of playing house is going to make it so. But you have no idea how much it hurts. If you only knew how many of my dreams have been interrupted by this nightmare. I hate Draco, and now…a part of me will always have to love him, if I am to love my own baby. I just don't know that I can live with reality, so please, if only for a little while…pretend to not know it's Draco's baby." Hermione allowed the tears to flow freely, before taking Ron's hands and allowing him to help her stand. They stood for a moment facing one another before Ron finally leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He lingered for a moment near her face, hoping she would reciprocate, but instead she just stared blankly at him.

"What? Now we don't even kiss when we make up? C'mon 'Mione, I'm sorry. Just forgive me…alright?" He said, trying to figure out why she was being so resistant.

"It's not that Ron…it's just…" As she and Ron were kissing, she felt a gush between her legs, and froze in place. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Ron said as he stepped back from her. "Eww…Hermione! That's disgusting. You could've just gone. You didn't have to…you know?"

"Ron…don't be a prat! My water just broke." She said, finally finding the words.

"So…who the bloody hell cares if the water's broke…I'll just use 'aguamente,' now go get cleaned up. You're kind of leaking." Ron blurted with no tact, and no clue.

"Ronald, you idiot…it means I'm going into labor, not that I need a plumber. We have to get to the hospital…the baby's coming."

"It can't come now…your parents aren't even home. Just wait, they'll be home in an hour or so."

Hermione was utterly flabbergasted by Ron at this point, who seemed to think that magic would hold the baby in place. She grabbed him by the arm, feeling the first labor pain, "RON! Go get the car…you have to take me to the hospital. You have to call my doctor, and we'll have to leave a note for mum and dad."

"Hermione, you know I can't drive a muggle car…you'll have to either wait or drive it yourself."

"I'm getting really tired of this Ron…just call an ambulance please…I don't want to give birth to my baby, sitting here arguing with you over muggle protocol."

Ron promptly placed his wand to his throat and called out, "Ambulance! Ambulance!"

"THE TELEPHONE RON…THE TELEPHONE!!!" Ron quickly ran at Hermione's demand and remembered that the muggles used telephones to talk to one another. He brought it back to Hermione who quickly dialed the hospital. Hermione was breathing deeply, realizing that it was going to be a very long night.


	26. Chapter 26:  L & D

Chapter 26: L & D

Within minutes, Hermione and Ron were in the ambulance, traveling to the hospital. Hermione gripped Ron's hand tightly, feeling the start of minor contractions. All the while, technicians were placing IV's in her arms. Hermione winced in pain, and Ron turned white as a sheet. Hermione was praying her mum and dad would get home soon and see the note. She didn't realize how much it meant for her mum and dad to be at the hospital, giving her the extra support. She was completely terrified. There had been 9 months of saying a baby was going to be born, and now that the day was upon her, it didn't seem possible that within hours the baby would be born.

As the ambulance pulled into the hospital, Ron felt as if he was going to pass out. He didn't know if he could go into the delivery room with her. The IV's were making him ill, and the sight of Hermione's screwed up face when she had a contraction made him want to vomit. He didn't like seeing her in pain, and he had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better. He kept thinking that any minute her parents would show up, acting as some cushion, calming the entire scene. Ron and Hermione were greeted by a nurse with a wheelchair in the E.R. lobby, the nurse positively beeming at Hermione as she assisted her into the chair.

"Oh…another mummy-to-be. Are you ready to meet this little one?" The nurse asked, unable to stop her smile, whilst Hermione, feeling at her least beautiful wanted to take her wand and wipe the smile off her face.

Soon, Hermione found herself laying in a bed, with the whitest of white sheets, surrounded by IV's, beeping monitors, bright lights, and nurses. The only thing she had to focus on that wasn't glaringly white was Ron's flaming red hair. Unfortunately, Ron seemed to be the furthest away from Hermione, backed into a corner of the room, nervously watching the nurses tend to her. She wanted him by her side, not as an observer, and it hurt her that he wasn't holding her hand.

"Now, Miss Granger, see this tape right here?" Hermione nodded as the nurse spoke. "When you see this little line begin to climb, it means your going to have a contraction. You are only having baby contractions right now…see how the highest point is only a centimeter above the level line? Some contractions will peak way up here." And she pointed to a higher point on the tape. Hermione was wondering if what the nurse was saying was to scare her or prepare her. "Looks like another ones coming…Dad, you wanna step in here, coach mum to breathe?" The nurse looked to Ron, who was shocked to be addressed, and to hear the nurse call him dad. He cautiously stepped forward to stand by Hermione as she grimaced with another contraction.

Hours passed and the contractions got much worse. Beads of sweat were gathered on Hermione's forehead, as well as Ron's. Ron's hand was hurting from Hermione squeezing it so hard, and he heard a constant ringing in his ears from her screams. It was torture for him, and then he would feel remorse, because he knew that Hermione had to be in a considerable amount of pain more than him. Hermione would watch the monitor fearfully, wondering how much longer she could bare the pain. The contractions were nearly 3 minutes apart, and by the time she had recovered from the last contraction, it was time for another. Nurses swarmed around her, telling her not to push, but it seemed the baby was forcing its way out, and she needed to help it along. "Alright," she cried through the pain, "I need some of that pain killer now…Ron…tell the doctor to get me something for the pain. I can't go on any longer." Ron felt relief wash over him thinking a pain killer would be wonderful, just in his greatest hour of need.

"Miss Granger, your form says you have declined an epidural…and I'm afraid it's too late." The nurse said, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"What do you mean I've declined…I haven't declined anything...nobody ever asked me." Hermione groaned as she saw the line on the tape begin to climb again. She tried not to push, and instead allowed a scream to escape, which rattled the walls. It was a scream that came from knowing that the pain of the moment was going to be much worse in the hour to come.

"Well, Miss Granger…when you filled out the admission paperwork…you checked the box declining an epidural." She replied, adjusting the fetal monitor. The contraction had ended and Hermione's head rolled to the side of the pillow.

"Wait a minute…" She started. "I didn't complete the paperwork. RONALD!!!" Hermione sat up, her eyes meeting Ron's, blazing with fury. "YOU DECLINED MY PAIN KILLER!!!!???"

"Well…well…it's not as if it said 'pain killer'" He replied sheepishly.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED SOMEONE, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SOMETHING MEANT….ARGHHHHHWWWW!" Hermione bellowed as she felt her entire body was being split in two. She barred down hard, and when her eyes opened, Ron was gone.

Ron ran outside to the waiting room, sat down and clutched his head in his hands. Soon, he realized he was not alone, as two people found seats on either side of him. It was Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and they were staring at him. "What are you doing out here Ron? She needs you in there." Mrs. Granger said.

"I can't…it's awful in there…and I've made a huge mistake. I signed the box saying no pain killer, and she hates me…she doesn't want me in there. You go Mrs. Granger, I don't think I can take it anymore. The screaming…I don't want to see her in pain."

"SNAP OUT OF IT BOY!" Mr. Granger yelled. "My daughter's in there right now, bringing a life into this world, and all you can do is whine! She may not know it, but she needs you right now! Now, if you don't get back in there at this very moment, don't bother going to her after the baby is born." Mr. Granger's eyes were burning holes into Ron's skin. "We all make mistakes Ron, but don't let running out on her, when she needs you be yours. Now, go…go take care of my little girl."

Ron mustered his strength together and walked through the double doors to the delivery area. He saw strain on Hermione's face, tears on her cheeks, sweat on her brow, and…ewww…he didn't want to see that part of her. Hermione was in the stirrups, exposed to the doctors and nurses who seemed to be preparing for delivery. A nurse pulled Ron aside. "We've been trying to get her to push…it's finally time, and she says she can't do anything more. I know she's just seventeen, but she needs to understand that if she doesn't push, the baby could be in danger." Ron continued to walk towards Hermione's bedside. She was laying there, her head resting on the pillow and her eyes closed. He slid his hand into hers and brought the other arm up to get the hair out of her face.

"'Mione…sweetie. You need to push. The nurse says it's time to bring this baby into the world. C'mon then…push." Ron tried to get Hermione to sit up, but it was obvious she was quite weak.

"I'm just taking a rest Ronald, I don't want to do this anymore…I'll do this part later. They've told me all this time not to push…pushing can wait a good while longer." Hermione closed her eyes again. The nurse stepped forward.

"Miss Granger…Miss Granger…it doesn't work like that. The baby is in the birth canal…and if it doesn't come out soon, there could be damage to both you and the baby."

"C'mon 'Mione…you can do it, I know you can. We can do it together. We'll both push…just once okay?" Ron said, getting a wet rag and wiping Hermione's forehead.

Hermione sat up a little in the stirrups, looking haggard and worn. Her eyes were drained of the vivacity they normally had. Ron placed a strong arm against Hermione's back and told her to push. "Just one." Hermione said, taking in a deep breath. Together, Ron and Hermione forced the air out of their breath, Hermione barring down with all that was in her. She collapsed, nearly crushing Ron's arm.

"Okay, that's great 'Mi…how 'bout another…you're almost there. C'mon then, let's have it." Ron said, forcefully pushing Hermione back up into a sitting position. Hermione didn't speak, she just focused, and pushed again.

"Good job Miss Granger, I can see the head. She's crowning!" The doctor called from behind the sheet.

"You hear that 'Mione…the head's almost out. Keep pushing…deep breath in…and push." Ron squeezed at Hermione's back, as he felt her whole body shutter with exertion. Hermione's back was soaked and her hair was sopping wet; however, Ron could see beauty in all this. He now understood why it was called labor, and had a new respect for his own mother, who had done this 6 times…7 if you counted Fred and George separately. He only barely heard the doctor say the head was out, before Hermione again collapsed onto his arm. She had nearly passed out, and it took her a moment to lean forward and go again. Her determination amazed Ron, and he liked to think that he had something to do with her motivation. He watched as she grabbed her knees and screamed through a difficult push. Her teeth were grinding together, and her nostrils flared, trying to take in as much oxygen as she could.

"Almost there Miss Granger…one or two more good pushes should give you a beautiful baby." The doctor said, smiling up at Hermione.

"Ronald." Hermione said, as she looked to him one more time, before pushing long and hard. Relief finally washed over her, as she heard the faintest cry of a baby, her baby. Then, everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27:  The Afterbirth

Chapter 27: Afterbirth

She awoke to darkness. Her body ached as if it had been hit by a truck. Everything appeared hazy and her memory was a bit fuzzy. As she tried to focus her eyes, she felt pressure on her hand. Then, before she could register who it was, she felt his soft lips press against her own. "Ron." She said faintly.

"Hey mum. How are you feeling?" He asked in a voice lower than a whisper. "You've been out for about 6 hours."

"I have? The baby? How's the baby?" She said in a voice that was beginning to panic.

"She's fine, she's gorgeous, and she's in the nursery. Your mum and dad can't stop looking at her. It's you who gave us a fright. You started hemorrhaging after she was born. There was a lot of blood…but they were able to set you right. Still, you gotta take it easy. Check it out…you got a blood drip." Ron smiled as he brushed her hair back. "You were amazing 'Mione. There's a little person that has your nose, and she's got these little brownish blonde rings of hair, and ten fingers, ten toes, and you made her. It's the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen."

"I want to see her Ron. Will you get her? Does anyone else know that she's been born?" Hermione asked, forcing herself to sit up a little, and trying to hide the fact that she was hurting.

"I reckon my family knows…I went into the bathroom and apparated home for a bit. I'm sure she's darn near told everyone else, which means Ginny and Harry must know. Don't strain too much, you're likely to pull some stitching. I'm gonna go tell your parents you're awake, and see if I can't see that beautiful little girl that's gonna call you mum. By the way…have you thought of a name?" Ron asked, but Hermione shook her head. She hadn't thought about a name. It didn't seem fair to decide the name before you meet the person.

Ron left the room, and Hermione had a moment to herself. My life is about to change, she thought, knowing that when that little person was placed in her arms, no more would Hermione Granger exist as a single person…no, from here on out, she would exist as two people. There was a low knock at the door before her parents entered the room, smiling as if they had seen the sun for the first time. "Baby!" Her mother called out to her as she crossed the room to kiss her. "My baby just had a baby…are you okay?" Her mother's eyes were brimming with tears, and her father's face was flushed with emotion.

"A little sore, that's all. Ron said that you've seen her…is she really real? Is she okay?"

"Baby, she's more than okay…she's gorgeous. She has the cutest brown tendrils of hair, and your darling little nose. I think she'll have your smile. She also has the most dazzling blue eyes." Her father was going on and on, but Hermione didn't hear anything past the blue eyes. Nobody in her family had blue eyes…they all had brown eyes. Draco had left his mark on her baby. She cleared her head of the thought as a nurse entered, rolling a tiny clear basinet. Inside it was the tiniest sleeping angel that Hermione had ever seen.

"She's so tiny…how could something that small cause me all that pain? I…I can't, I might break her. Let her sleep." Hermione's eyes were overflowing with tears.

"She's just 5 pounds 1 ounce…a tiny thing in deed, but you won't break her. Don't you want to hold her mum?" The nurse asked, gently lifting the bundle out of the basinet. The nurse gently placed the bundled baby in Hermione's arms. She made a faint gurgling noise, and stretched her little fist. Hermione's eyes widened, and she felt the need to hold the baby closer.

"I can't believe it…I just can't believe it. She's perfect, and she's mine." Hermione cried.

"Well…if she's anything like her mum, of course she's perfect, or at least she'll think she is." Ron said, gliding into the room with a floppy little dog and a lily. He smiled as he placed the fluffy stuffed animal on the table and raised the lily to Hermione's face, brushing her with it, before setting it down on the nightstand. Carefully, he edged his way into the bed, placing his arm around both mother and child, smiling at what he considered to be the two best looking women in the world. Ron pulled Hermione's head to his shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. "Isn't she just the coolest thing 'Mi? Look at those little tiny hands. They can't even fit around an acorn, and yet, they're same as mine." Ron lightly ran his finger over the baby's nose, causing yet another stir, but still, the baby did not fully wake. Mr. Granger looked to his wife, before grabbing his camera.

"Family photo time, eh?" He asked his wife, before snapping a quick shot. "I think I don't have to worry about Ron taking care of my little girl anymore. He knows where his place is…right beside our daughter." Snap, snap, and he took a few more photos before leaving the room with his wife.


	28. Chapter 28:  New Discoveries

Chapter 28: New Discoveries

Ron and Hermione stared for what seemed like hours at the tiny bundle wrapped in pink, before the bundle started moving. The baby seemed to yawn and she stretched her tiny hands so that they grazed Ron's chin. She began to fuss, and cry a bit, wiggling in Hermione's arms. Hermione looked around the room, panicking about what she should do. Just as she was about to send Ron out to the nurse's station, a woman in casual business attire walked through the door. "Good evening Miss Granger, and how are you this evening?" But before Hermione could respond, she was bustling around the bed, practically forcing Ron out of the bed. "I'm Trudy Givens, and I'm a lactation specialist. I'll be assisting with your baby's first feeding." Hermione shifted looks from Ron to Trudy. "I see your little angel is already fussing…well, my timing couldn't have been more perfect."

"Excuse me, but did you say lactation specialist? What exactly does that mean?" Hermione asked, still not sure why the woman had barged in on her happy fantasy family moment.

"Oh dear…you are planning to breast feed, are you not? It's best for the baby. Babies who are breastfed tend to bond more with the mother, have better overall health, and live a more adjusted life. It's important to at least try, and if you can't do it for long…some is better than none." Trudy Givens began situating the basinet, and shoved a chair near the bedside as she hovered over Hermione and the newborn, who had just about had enough of the waiting.

"Well…yeah…I guess I hadn't really thought about breast feeding, but if you say that's the way I should…then I guess…yeah, I think. But why do you need to be here? Haven't women always done this." Hermione said, stuttering over her words and trying to calm the baby.

"Oh my dear…it is the right thing. You won't regret it, and it'll help you lose that baby fat. In any case, first time mums sometimes have difficulty getting the baby to take to the breast, which can be quite stressful to a new mum. It makes mum feel as if she is being rejected by her child, when in fact it can be nothing more than the baby having difficulty learning the sucking action. Now dear…shall we try, before this little darling has a fit?" Hermione looked to Ron, who gave a…whatever you want look. She then turned Trudy and nodded.

Hermione felt a little embarrassed as Trudy Givens stepped to the side and undid her gown in the front. Hermione was suddenly very aware of how large her own breasts were, and how sore they were. It was like waking one morning to find you could get bacon from squeezing your elbow…just weird, and yet it was totally natural. Ron appeared utterly panicked as Trudy relieved Hermione's breast of its cover. He began to pace the room, trying not to look. Hermione got a little tickled, and began giggling at Ron.

"Is'not funny Hermione…That's like…your…well…you know? We never even went that far, so this is kind of awkward for me. Stop laughing." Ron's eyes were swimming, looking everywhere but at Hermione.

"My dear boy…it's as natural as rain, now come here. Have yourself a good look, or you'll never be able to be around her. C'mon, don't be shy." Trudy motioned at Ron, and Hermione turned blood red. Trudy Givens was definitely a brash woman, scared of nothing. Ron walked to the other side of the bed, and glanced quickly at the piece of exposed flesh before looking away again.

"Now…Miss Granger, I want you to lift the baby to the breast, and see if she takes it…just press her lips to the nipple." Hermione did as Trudy instructed, but the baby would not stop crying long enough to try. Hermione felt as if she would suffocate the baby if she pulled her any closer. "Okay…okay, very normal…s'alright. Okay, I'm gonna try a little breast massage to see if I can stimulate the milk flow, make her want to eat." Trudy began massaging the area around the nipple, and Hermione felt totally degraded, not to mention it was hurting. However, Trudy had been right, and soon, there was milk. She tried again to lift her daughter to her breast, and after a few very anxious minutes, her daughter had calmed and was suckling. A tingling warmth came over Hermione, and the pressure and soreness in her breast seemed to be lifting as her daughter ate. Ron looked back down at Hermione, only this time, it was as Trudy had said…it seemed natural, not sexual, and it was beautiful.

"Simple indeed, and my work here is done. Good luck to you Miss Granger, and might I say…your baby is the most beautiful one I've seen today. Of course, she does look like you. Good day now!" And as quickly as Trudy Givens had come into the room, she fluttered out, leaving the little family alone again.

"Oh my God Ron…this is amazing! It's like, for 9 months I've carried this little person, and I didn't have to do anything but breathe…but now she is completely dependent on my ability to care for her. Look at her Ron, just look at her. I don't think I ever want to put her down. You think McGonagall will let me take her to Transfiguration?" Hermione's smile was ear to ear. She didn't think she had gotten all that attached to the baby during the pregnancy, but now that she was here, it was a different story. "Faith Alexandria Granger. That's her name. Do you like it Ron?" Hermione asked, gazing down at the now asleep newborn. He merely nodded, kissing her on the head, and again crawling into the bed with her.

The day soon came when it was time to return to the Granger's. From that point forward, it would be a whirlwind. Hermione was to go home and pack her belongings from her parents home, before stopping at the Burrow to gather the rest, and then off to Hogwarts to settle into her new home. There was barely time to properly introduce her daughter to the Weasley's, but Christmas would arrive soon, and then everyone would see the amazing life that she had created. The hardest part of all of this was knowing that she would have to leave her daughter to attend classes. She pushed the thought out of her head to attend to more pressing issues.


	29. Chapter 29:  Hermione's Faithful Return

Chapter 29: Hermione's Faithful Return

It was an emotional week for Hermione, who had to say goodbye to her parents, and then again to Ron's parents. Ron had returned to Hogwarts two days after Faith's birth. She stood in the fireplace at the Burrow, Faith in her arms. Her things had already been sent. She was glad she was flooing directly to her new private dormitory. Everyone would be in the Great Hall for dinner, and she didn't feel like causing a scene. Hermione was still extra careful about handling her daughter. She'd spent a week waking in the middle of the night and walking the floors, changing diapers, and feeding faith. She also found herself waking in the middle of the night, even when Faith wasn't awake, simply to make sure she was breathing…then she would just stare at her for hours. Hermione was not sure that a love this great existed, and now realized that there was no greater love than that between a mother and her child. Harry knew that first hand for a long time…Mrs. Weasley knew it 7 times over, and her own mother knew it. Why hadn't they told her that she would feel this way? Cautiously, she released the floo powder and cried "Hogwarts," and as the green flames engulfed her, she was pulled through space and time.

She appeared in the most darling room, delicately decorated to suit both mother and child. Someone, and she was sure it was Ginny, had provided the room with all the necessary baby things, crib, changing table, rocker, mobile, and an over abundance of stuffed animals. She gently placed her sleeping daughter in the crib, and immediately went to her own bed to lay down. She was hoping for an hours rest before people realized she had returned, or Faith needed something. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to think how perfect everything was at this very moment. She was back at Hogwarts, and though unplanned, she now had a gorgeous daughter…and somehow that was perfect. Hermione drifted off to sleep.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as sounds from the corridor permeated the walls of room. The sound was getting closer, and Faith began fussing. Hermione got out of the bed and walked to crib. She brushed her hand again Faith's cheek, but it didn't pacify the little girl. Hermione picked her up and began walking the floor, bobbing up and down and shushing the tiny babe when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to find Harry, Ginny, and Ron standing before her, smiling widely. Ginny's eyes widened and sparkled as she lay eyes on Faith for the first time. Harry awkwardly leaned over to kiss Hermione on the cheek, feeling the need to be more adult with a baby in the area. Ron all but shoved Ginny and Harry out of the way, and went for Faith. He carefully took her from Hermione's tired arms and began walking about the room.

"How's my lil bit doing? You've grown so much in the last week…did you miss me sweet pea?" Ron asked, making faces at the newborn, who was now calming down and cooing at Ron. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione watched as Ron paced, ignoring anyone else in the room.

"I'm glad he's happy to see me." Hermione commented to Harry and Ginny before sitting down in the rocker and smiling. Ginny and Harry laughed a little at this.

"Well, to be fair…she's all he's talked about since he got back. How amazing it was to see her born, how utterly adorable she is, how he wants to have 10 just like her. It's a bit annoying really, especially since Ginny and I have yet to even SEE HER!" Harry said, drawing a look from Ron. Ginny quickly moved at her brother.

"Ronald, don't be a prat! Harry and I haven't even properly met her yet, now hand her over!" Ron passed the tiny girl to Ginny who started to cry as she looked at Faith's sapphire eyes. "Oh…Hermione…she's just gorgeous! Don't you just stare at her all the time? C'mon Harry, have a look…see what Ron was going on about." Ron pouted in the corner, as Harry stepped to Ginny's side, looking down at the cooing baby.

"I think I'd like to make one like that someday Ginny." Harry said, placing his finger on the tip of Faith's nose. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry, noting how much they looked like a proper family. They were doing it right…first love, then marriage, then children. Hermione sighed and looked to Ron, not allowing her emotions to overcome her.

"I'll bet you Ron didn't tell you how long I was in labor with her. 14 hours. Just remember that Ginny when you think that you want one just like her. Of course, Harry wouldn't make the mistake of denying you a proper pain killer. Would you Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes transfixed on Ron.

"RON…you didn't?! You didn't tell any of us about that. You mean poor Hermione had to go through all this with no pain killer?" Ginny asked accusingly. Harry kind of sniggered.

"Well…yeah…you see, what happened was…they just kind of shoved these forms in my face, and I didn't know what an epidural was, so I just said she didn't want it…and well, you know it's hard to concentrate with someone screaming in your ear. I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Ron exclaimed sheepishly, unable to look at either of the women in the room.

"Well…I still want one, just maybe not right now." Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"Maybe we could practice tonight." Harry replied with a wink, while Ron rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"It really is good to have you back Hermione. Loads has happened in this first month. Well, not just with school. Developments, you know." Harry started. Hermione looked at him, getting the sinking feeling there was about to be some unpleasant conversation.

"Here Ginny, let me put her down, I think she's settled for now." And Hermione took Faith and placed her in the crib. "Now…Harry, go on. What developments?"

"Well, loads of Death Eaters have been found and placed in Azkaban. The Ministry has been working very hard to flush them out. They're running out of places to hide, which is good. Anyways, the uh…the Malfoy's were among those who were captured." Hermione suddenly couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. She placed her head in her hands and tried to take deep breaths as Ron got up and started rubbing her back. "There's more." Harry began again. "Lucius and Narcissa are in Azkaban, with the standing offer that if they give up Bellatrix, they can go free." There was a tightening in Hermione's chest as she heard the word free. "Also, and you better brace yourself. Draco's free. It's some damn loopholes. Something about he wasn't a full fledged Death Eater, he wasn't of age at the time of the attacks, and it's all first offense stuff. He spent some time with a psychologist at St. Mungo's, and did some scut work for the ministry." Hermione was shaking, and Harry could see glistening drops falling from her masked face.

"Where is he?" Hermione managed to ask, breathing heavily from behind her fallen hair. "WHY? Does it not matter to the ministry what he did to me?" Hermione's face grew pale, and before anyone could respond, she spoke again. "Go…just get out. Please leave me. I want to be alone."

"Hermione, please let us help you. Don't shut us out. I understand how you…" Ginny started, but Hermione cut her off as she looked Ginny in the eye.

"NO…don't even finish that, because unless you've had someone hold you down, grinding your head into the mud, and then forcing his thing in you…I highly doubt you CAN understand how I feel. Now, please leave." Hermione yelled, her face red with anger, and streaked with tears. Ginny turned to Harry and buried her face into his chest. Ginny cried, in part because she hated seeing Hermione in so much pain, but also because what Hermione had said was true, and the graphic and violent way she had described it had been much more than she could handle. Ron said nothing, but just looked into Faith's crib. Ron then turned and motioning to Harry walked out of Hermione's room.


	30. Chapter 30:  Evil Returns

Chapter 30: Evil Returns

Hermione felt weak. She walked over to Faith's crib and covered her daughter with a blanket. Hermione took in a sharp breath before walking into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, testing it with her forearm, before removing her clothes. She stood for a moment and looked at herself in the mirror. Her tummy still had a bit of fat on it, her hips were wider, and her breasts still swelled with milk. She turned her back to the mirror, looking at what else had changed in her body over the past year. Her back showed the knarled scars of severe lashings and beatings, some of which she received from Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to cascade over her head, and trickle down the rest of her body. The water engulfed her and she allowed herself to break down. Her entire body racked with sobs as she leaned against the side of the shower, and when she could no longer stand, she sunk to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and crying even harder. Draco was never charged with rape or abuse or torture…none of the Malfoy's were. It was like the 6 months she was in hell didn't matter, least of all to the ministry. She felt betrayed, again. She flashed back to that night in the dirt, his hot breath on her neck, his grip bruising her wrists, the rock in her back puncturing the skin, the way he tore her through her, spilling his seed inside her. She vomited. There was a knock on the door, and she turned the shower off. "Just a minute," she said toweling off and putting on her robe.

Hermione went to the door, expecting Ron, Ginny, or Harry, but was pleasantly surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing in the hallway. She gestured the distinguished women in to have a seat. Of course, McGonagall did not take a seat. She went to pier into the crib, where the sleeping babe lay. She leaned down, gently touching Faith's soft cheek. "She's most exquisite Miss Granger. You should be quite proud." Hermione sat at the end of the bed, allowing McGonagall to sit in the rocker.

"I am very proud Professor. She's the best thing I've ever done. What brings you here this evening?" Hermione asked, knowing that McGonagall couldn't just be bringing her the welcome wagon.

"I had almost forgotten how direct you are Miss Granger. It's a pleasant change from the dodgy and sometimes not quite formed questions of most students. I will not disrespect you or take your time by making small talk. As I am sure you have heard by now, the Malfoy's are in Azkaban though I do not know for how much longer, and Draco has never suffered the first day for his offenses." Hermione looked down into her lap, not wanting to hear this all again. "I just received an owl from the ministry, and well…I believe I'll just allow you to read it." Hermione took the piece of parchment from McGonagall's hand.

Dear Headmaster McGonagall,

The ministry has recently decided, that in the best interest of the boy,

Draco Malfoy shall return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy is currently without parents and has been in the care of St. Mungo's for some time. He is to be under the direct care of a psychiatrist, and be visited once a week by someone from the ministry. Please understand that Hogwarts first responsibility is to the student, both wellbeing and education. I am sure you will understand this and make the accommodations necessary to welcome Mr. Malfoy back to the school.

Regards,

Cecil Reinhart

Hermione's face was gray as she looked over the letter. She did not know how much more she was expected to take. It had been a year since the war, since her incarceration, and although the external scars had healed, there were still many times that she walked in fear. McGonagall walked over to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said, and Hermione knew that she meant it from the depths of her soul. Hermione also knew that she would have to pull herself together and take on this challenge if she was to complete school. She figured she could get used to seeing his face in class again, but she wasn't sure if she could handle hearing his voice again, the same voice that called to her in the darkness of the dungeon. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley shall accompany you to your classes tomorrow Miss Granger. I've told them that you would need their support." Hermione nodded, still a little shocked. She had been through too much to allow Draco Malfoy to force her out of Hogwarts. She had to finish to get a job so that she could give Faith the kind of life that she deserved.

McGonagall soon left, and it was again Faith and Hermione. Hermione picked up her daughter and cuddled her. Faith slept with her mother that night, but it wasn't because she needed it, it was because her mother needed her. The hours of the night flew by. The sights and sounds of fear filled Hermione's dreams, but she did not wake until the alarm went off. She got up and readied Faith's baby bag for Madam Pomfrey. She would drop Faith off before meeting Ron and Harry at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. She felt a little proud as she pressed on without hesitation, pushing toward a future.

Ron and Harry stood waiting for Hermione with sadness and worry on their faces. Hermione only smiled, and they walked silently to their D.A.D.A class. Ron and Harry each looped an arm around one of Hermione's as they prepared to walk into the classroom. She immediately saw the back of his head, the yellow streak that not only defined his physical appearance, but also his personality…that of a coward. She felt her knees give a little as Draco turned to face her, but Ron and Harry instinctually upheld her. Draco smiled and gave Hermione a wink, and she almost threw up right there in front of the whole class, who by now were wondering what all the tension was about. Hermione pressed on with her two best friends, taking a seat near the front as she had always done. Her face was flushed, but she cooled down as the class progressed. Just as quickly as it began, the class ended and the trio quickly took their leave, going to the courtyard to get some air.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, placing a hand on Hermione's back as she took deep breaths.

"Yeah…I think I am. It'll just take some getting used to. I felt a whole lot last night…probably more than any one person should feel at one time, but…I think my emotions are drained for now. I just don't feel anything, it's like I'm numb. I'm not quite sure that's good, but it should make the rest of the day easier." Hermione said as she looked up to Ron and Harry.

"He'll get his someday…people that evil always do. I just hope I'm there to see it." Harry said, Ron nodding furiously.

"It's okay, I think I can do this. I have Ancient Runes next, so…I won't see him there, which means you two don't have to follow me there. It's okay, really. I know you guys have to get to Divination, so don't stay on my account." Hermione seemed overly cheerful as she forced the two boys away. She did feel numb, and it was great. She'd had this dread all morning, and now she was moving on. It was about time she thought, and her mind went to Faith, knowing that she wouldn't have her if she hadn't been through what she'd been through.

The boys left Hermione sitting in the courtyard, both looking to one another with puzzled faces. It didn't seem right to leave her there, but they did have to get to class, and Hermione had a break before hers. Ron hated that she was so exposed…so accessible. He didn't want anyone saying anything to Hermione that might hurt her, but he reminded himself that very few people knew the real story. Most students assumed that, although still bitter enemies, things were not much different between Draco and Hermione. Then again, they also believed Faith to be his daughter as well. The story would have to come out sometime, but it wasn't up to him to decide when.

Hermione allowed the sun to hit her face, thinking that she could not wait to get Faith after her classes and take her out to see the Hogwarts grounds, maybe see Hagrid. Unfortunately, her happiness was short lived as she saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle enter the courtyard. She quickly got up and moved behind a pillar, as they hadn't yet seen her. She turned to walk away when she heard her name from Malfoy's mouth.

"I'm tellin' you Goyle…Granger was so tight, it was like trying to get my dick through a keyhole. I liked the resistance…it made me push harder. Once I was inside though….fuck…she was so warm and wet, it was like warm butter."

"Go on then…tell us some more…I can't believe you got with her." Crabbe said, his tongue practically hanging from his mouth.

"Oh yeah…she was begging for it. I figured if Weasley wasn't man enough to fuck her...I'd happily oblige. And let me tell you, she came hard, squeezing my cock like a goddamned blood pressure cuff. I rode her like a fucking race horse, hard and fast, and she loved every minute."

"You are a king man…I mean the fact that you got pussy from Hermione Granger must make you some sort of sex god or something. I didn't think that anyone could get those legs to spread." Goyle ranted, eyes open wide with amazement.

"Well, I think she'd spread for anyone, you just gotta be a man…and have one of these, unlike Weaselby…the dickless." Malfoy said with a smug look on his face as he grabbed his crotch. I think if I get a chance, I may ask Granger to blow me…I bet she could suck like a Hoover if she wanted to. Of course, I could teach her. Maybe she'd blow you too…she could learn on your cocks. Picture it boys…us in the Room of Requirement with that filthy mudblood where she belongs, on her knees." Malfoy finished and the three boys just laughed sinisterly. Hermione had sunk to her knees behind the pillar, paralyzed with fear, tears streaming down her face. She had never heard such vulgarity or lies. They were lies, and if he spread them around the school she wouldn't be able to take it. The three of them walked past her at the moment, but her shrunken form went unnoticed.


	31. Chapter 31: The Truth Will Out

Chapter 31: The Truth Will Out

Hermione finally pulled herself together, and went to the rest of her classes for the day. She felt quite ill from the things she had heard, the bile that they spat, but decided it best not to share with her friends. Ron, Harry, and Ginny could not change the way things were, and therefore there was no reason to retell what she had overheard. The world was cruel, but her face brightened as she walked through the doors of the hospital wing. Faith was gurgling in Madam Pomfrey's arms, and she quickly recognized her mother as she began bobbing up and down. Hermione walked briskly towards the smiling baby and swooped her out of Madam Pomfrey's hands. "Oh…mummy has missed you today, have you missed mummy?" She asked, smiling at her daughter and placing a finger at her tiny nose.

"She did quite well Miss Granger, well adjusted, considering it's her first day of being separated from her mum. She's been a delight, and quite the charmer to the students who have come in today. I shall see you tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey waved to the two women as the turned to leave.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey, see you tomorrow." Hermione was all smiles, and the cloud of the day had lifted as she walked outside, again, allowing her face to bask in the sun. Faith seemed to enjoy the warmth of the light as well and smiled happily in her mother's arms. Hermione conjured a blanket, and set the two of them down upon it. Faith began to scoot on the blanket, almost crawling, moving towards a butterfly that kept fluttering out of her reach. It was a precious site, soon shared by many onlookers. Hermione didn't ever realize that a crowd had formed around her and her daughter. Curious students lined the walls, watching the baby, watching Hermione. Finally after a moment, Hermione took notice of the students and looked up to them. One girl from Ravenclaw stepped forward cautiously.

"So, it's true? You've had a baby, and Headmaster McGonagall is allowing you to stay at Hogwarts with her?" Another girl stepped forward, and Hermione immediately recognized the girl.

"Everyone's been talking about it. You're quite the scandal. But, then again Hermione, it's not hard to cause a scandal when you're so much prettier than all the other girls." The young girl looked down, but not to Hermione…to Faith. She allowed herself to drop down on the blanket, grabbing the butterfly and holding it to Faith, who stared in amazement.

"Thank you Cho." And soon, a gaggle of girls from several different houses were on or near the blanket, passing Faith around like a ball. Hermione was glad to see that there were some girls at Hogwarts who were not thinking ill of her. The group of girls were laughing and talking, enjoying having a baby around them. Somewhere in all the fun, Luna and Ginny had both arrived, Ginny taking a seat near Hermione and eyeing Cho carefully. Even though Harry and Cho had not worked out, Ginny still didn't like seeing Cho, neither did Harry enjoy seeing Ginny's exes.

"Hermione? Can I ask you a question?" Cho asked carefully.

"I don't see why not." Hermione replied, taking Faith back in her arms.

"Why hasn't Ron married you? Are you two waiting til after Hogwarts?" Cho inquired.

"Well…what do you mean? Why would we get married?"

"Well, he is partly responsible for this situation. You'd think he would take a more involved interest in his girlfriend and daughter. Truth be told, we're all a bit shocked that you two didn't get married. It wasn't like you two weren't in love." Cho stated, the other girls staring with wonder and curiosity, dying to hear the truth behind the gossip. Hermione looked to Ginny, but couldn't quite force herself to look into her eyes, because she felt guilty for allowing the school to think this of Ron for so long. She took a deep breath, and rocked Faith in her arms.

"Ron is not responsible in the least for this child, though he does adore her. Ronald is not Faith's father." Hermione said to the group…taking a moment to listen to the audible gasps. She made eye contact with Ginny, and Ginny nodded back at her.

"Have you been dating someone else Hermione?" Luna asked, seeming utterly hurt that Hermione might have dumped Ron or cheated on him. "He's really too nice to be treated in a bad way."

"I haven't been seeing anyone…I just…it's complicated." Hermione looked into her daughter's eyes.

"It's not complicated Hermione…it's just painful. You can either tell them the truth or continue to be gossip." Ginny said as she scooted closer to Hermione, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny…don't push…I'm just not ready." The other girls were watching this conversation go on between Ginny and Hermione, hoping that it would end with Ginny convincing Hermione to talk. "I've just started living my life again with Faith…I'm just not sure that telling this story again is going to help me move on."

"Hermione, sweetie, you'll never move on until you stop feeling ashamed of what happened to you…you had no choice, and therefore have nothing to feel guilty or ashamed of." Ginny prodded Hermione some more and Hermione sighed.

"C'mon Hermione, it can't be that bad…we've all made mistakes. I mean, I did cry the first time Harry and I kissed." Cho said, Ginny flashing a look at her.

"Well, I think the Daily Prophet has done a very good job at telling my story. The facts are spot on, and they got everything right when it came to my imprisonment at Malfoy Manor. However, one detail that the ministry was privy to, and the Prophet was not, was something that…well, I didn't want it publicized." Hermione drew another sharp breath, burying her face into her daughter's chest. Then, with her eyes glistening slightly with tears that she would not allow to fall she began to tell her story…again.

"While I was at Malfoy Manor, I was kept in their dark and filthy dungeon. Most of the time it was just me, and the dark, but over the Christmas holiday, I had a visitor. I…on two separate occasions Draco came down to the dungeon. It was dark, except for the little bit of time that he made sure that I saw his face. He came in on me, and…he…well, Draco…he hurt me, in a most vile way." Hermione couldn't say the word, though she'd said it before. Ginny placed an arm around Hermione and pulled her to her side.

"The bastard raped her…twice! That son-of-a-bitch took Hermione against her will, and well…in case you haven't put two and two together, Draco is Faith's father." Ginny finished, venom dripping from her words. Hermione was relieved that Ginny had stepped in, but was a little taken back by the anger and hatred in her voice. Hermione had no idea that Ginny felt so passionately.

"I…that's the truth, and I'm sorry for not saying it sooner, but at least one good thing came from it all." Hermione said, pulling Faith closer and kissing the top of her head. The surrounding girls were all shocked and Luna had tears in her eyes. This stuff was unheard of at Hogwarts. With all the violence from the war, no person would have thought that something so humanly evil could have occurred. Nobody spoke for several minutes, and it was finally Faith who broke the silence, starting to cry. She was hungry and Hermione was slightly embarrassed. If she didn't feed Faith soon, her breast would begin to leak milk. "I'm sorry guys, I've gotta feed her." With that, Hermione got up and walked across the lawn towards a secluded corner of the quad. She unbuttoned her blouse, removed herself from the nursing bra, and began to nurse Faith. Ginny walked up behind Hermione, who flushed red at Ginny's staring.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Hermione…it's not like the girls don't know this is how it's done. Just throw a blanket over your shoulder and come back." Ginny seemed a lot more comfortable with Hermione's life than she was. It didn't seem fair. Hermione wanted that confidence. Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon, remembering what it was to be a student and a friend. The girls caught her up on everything that had happened and dodged everything that had anything to do with Malfoy or his croanies.


	32. Chapter 32: Girl Talk

Chapter 32: Girl Talk

Ginny walked with Hermione back to her room, carrying Faith. "You know, she really is quite adorable Hermione. I still can't believe you're a mum. I also can't tell you how relieved I am that the truth is being told. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Ginny. Um…Ginny, can I ask you a question?" Hermione started.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering. Does Ron talk about me, you know, as his girlfriend? I mean…he hasn't really been alone with me since Faith was born, and I think he's lost a bit of interest. Has he said anything to you?" Hermione said, opening the door to her room. Ginny moved through the doorway, a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, Ron doesn't really talk to me about all that. He just talks to Harry…most of the time Harry doesn't tell me any of that stuff." Ginny put Faith in her crib and took a seat.

"I just…maybe he doesn't think I'm pretty anymore. I don't…my body…it's different, and maybe that's why he doesn't…" Hermione moved to the mirror and looked at herself harshly.

"Hermione…I don't think. Ron's not the type to be like that, but…it…I think it is hard for him to look at Faith, and know that you've. Well, I know you and Ron were really close before the war, but you didn't? Right?"

"No, we never. I've never…but I'm not new anymore. That's it, isn't it? He doesn't want me, because he can't stand Draco."

"It's nothing Ron's said to me, but I think it does bother him that the two of you were so close, and someone else got there first."

"You say that like I consented…like I wanted to be with Draco. Ginny, you know that…"

"Yes! I know Hermione, but if you're asking me to tell you that all of it has nothing to do with Ron's avoidance of you, I won't, because I think it has everything to do with it. And can you honestly tell me that you're ready to give Ron that part of yourself, that you could…can you? I mean, you're still having nightmares, you have Faith…there's a lot to deal with. Do you really see yourself starting things back where they were with Ron?" Ginny said all in one breath, looking to Hermione with compassion.

"I don't really know Ginny, but I do know that I've started thinking of Ron again…of the two of us. I just wanted to know if he still thought about me. Can I ask you something now?" Hermione said, focusing her eyes on Ginny's. Ginny nodded and waited.

"Have you and Harry…I mean…are you two…are you two sleeping together?" Hermione asked, her chest heaving.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat, before looking at Hermione. Her face flushed a little. "Yes," was all she replied and then looked away.

"How was it?" Hermione asked, needing to hear what things could be like. Ginny was a little embarrassed, but recognized her friend's need to know.

"It was nice. Being with Harry was nice. He was very considerate our first time, and went slow. It only hurt for a moment. We kind of figured it out together. He finished the first time, but I didn't, and he seemed quite upset with himself for this. Since then, we kind of…we've figured it out, and now it's really good." Ginny flushed again, and couldn't contain her smile. She'd not told anyone about how serious she and Harry had become, and it felt good to do so. Hermione's heart sank a little after hearing this. It wasn't that she wanted for the sex between Harry and Ginny to be bad, but she didn't know that she was ready to hear how wonderful it was.

"I don't know Hermione, you're the first person I've told about all this. I thought that if I told someone, it would be like waking from a dream, that it wouldn't be real…but now I've told you, and it feels even more real. I hope you know this feeling someday Hermione. After all you've been through, you deserve to have someone love you like Harry loves me…and not just sexually. I mean to love you deeply and madly so that he can't breathe when you walk in the room."

"I thought Ron felt that way about me." Hermione said with sadness in her voice.

"I think he still does. He just needs time, and I think you need more time than what you're saying you need. I think you're just scared he'll take up with someone else, but let me tell you Hermione…no man ever grieved more when he thought you were dead. He can't live without you Hermione, but I'm not sure how he can live with Draco's ghost in the room. You need to be sure you are ready when you make your move, because I don't think Ron can take losing you again…I say all this as a friend."

"Ginny, are you saying I shouldn't pursue Ron unless I'm ready to sleep with him, because…"

"No…I'm just saying that you need to be careful with my brother's heart, and your own."

"I know. I know that you're right Ginny. I just think that I'm ready for Ron and I to be a proper couple again, and it seems that now I'm ready, he doesn't want me. I guess I'll just give him some time.

"Harry and I will give him a few nudges…see where he's at." Ginny said, giving Hermione a reassuring hug before leaving for the night.


	33. Chapter 33: Realizations

A/N: I am at a real block with this story. I have about 8 more chapters complete, that I will post, but I am struggling to bring this story to a close. Please do give me reviews and opinions on what you think might or should happen, because I am at a loss. I have almost abandoned the story, but I will try my best to complete it for those faithful readers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

Chapter 33: Realizations

Ron and Harry walked down the hall to Divination, distracted by the latest news on the Chudley Cannons, when Ron froze dead in his tracks. There was Malfoy, talking to Blaise, and sneering. Ron smiled a little, looking at the scars on Malfoy's face. Harry stared with Ron at the yellow coward. That's when Ron heard it.

"I'm telling you mate, I broke her in like a new broomstick."

"You think it's alright to be bragging about it?"

"Hey, I'm free here…they chose my word over hers…why shouldn't I have bragging rights? Besides, that bitch was begging for it." Malfoy laughed, before WHAM.

Malfoy was on the ground, being pounded. All Malfoy saw was a flash of red, before his eye was busted. He heard the cracking of his own ribs and felt his nose break. Draco curled into himself as he felt relief. Harry Potter had pulled Ron Weasley off of him, and he took a moment to recover as Blaise helped him to his feet, holding him up.

"What the fuck Weasley?!" Malfoy screamed, his ribs aching as the air left his lungs.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HERMIONE YOU SCUM SUCKING SACK OF SHITE! YOU RAPED HER YOU SORRY BASTARD AND THE FACT THAT YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO ACCEPT IT!" Ron was livid, and Harry was still holding him back, and in the meantime a crowd had formed.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS WEASLEY! JEALOUS THAT I'VE HAD THAT ASS, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GET TO SECOND BASE. LET ME TELL YOU WEASLEY, SHE'S A WILD WOMAN IN THE SACK…SHE LOVES TO RIDE!"

BANG…Harry punched Malfoy as well, before stepping back with Ron. "You are so not worth it Malfoy, and every day that Hermione watches Faith grow is a day she forgets about what you did to her. You have no power over her anymore!" Harry yelled at Malfoy. A moment later, Harry and Ron could tell by the dropped jaw on Malfoy's face that Harry had said something terribly wrong.

"FAITH? Is that what she's calling her injured psyche?" Malfoy asked.

"No…that's Hermione's daughter." A random Hufflepuff student called out.

"WHAT???" Malfoy collapsed on the floor, the weight of what he had just heard crashing over him like a tidal wave.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, realizing they had done something terribly wrong. Harry had just told Malfoy that he had a daughter, something that Hermione obviously had decided not to reveal to him just yet. It wasn't good. Meanwhile, Malfoy was beginning to cringe. Disgust was washing over his face, and he looked to Blaise.

"That filthy little whore! Fucking mudblood! How dare she taint the Malfoy name by bringing that little parasite into this world. I'll not have it I tell you. Granger better not call that little mudblood by the Malfoy name, and she better not the hell expect any fucking money. That little cunt! She's had it to get my money."

"SHUT IT MALFOY. Faith's last name is Granger, and she doesn't want her daughter tied to you anymore than you want that." Ron interjected.

"Weasley, butt out! On second thought…maybe you should butt in…I didn't have her that way. At least you could take some or her." Malfoy couldn't help himself, and the boys began to brawl again, rolling in the floor. The brawl continued until Professor Flitwick stepped in, sending both boys to the hospital wing.

Detention. Ron and Harry felt lucky to just get detention. As they walked back to the common room, each was filled with dread. "Hermione's going to be pissed," Harry said.

"I can't believe we let slip about Faith, then again, how long was she planning to keep it from him? It's not exactly like she's a secret to everyone else." Ron exclaimed, trying to justify his and Harry's slip.

Harry and Ron reached the portrait "hinkypunks." They walked through the doorway and into the common room. Hermione was there, Faith on her hip, and a damp cloth in her hand. She immediately walked up to Ron and dabbed at Ron's bruised left eye. Her eyes filled with pain and sorrow as she looked Harry and Ron over. Disapproval dripped in her voice as she spoke, "What were you two thinking?"

"I…" Ron started.

"You know, it's hard enough looking at Malfoy everyday without the two of you fighting him." Hermione said.

"You should have heard the things…" Ron persisted.

"I know what he says about me Ron. I overheard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle. I thought I would die…the vile things he was saying, but I didn't beat the tar out of him…I had to let it go and move on." Hermione's eyes were beginning to glisten ever so slightly with the threat of tears.

"Oh yeah…you look like you're moving on." Harry said, moving past Hermione to sit on the couch.

"Yeah 'Mione…you don't have to pretend it doesn't bother you. The bastard spreads these awful lies and you just tell us to relax as if it's the same old Malfoy." Ron continued.

"Well isn't it? Isn't he exactly the same Malfoy? He's always said nasty things about me…always said vile offensive things. Why are you treating him differently?" Hermione said, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Before…nothing he said was true, it was just crude humor. Now, he's laughing at bragging about what he did to you…something true. I can't stand it. I hate that he has…" Ron said, his voice climbing with anger and his face was turning a deep red.

"YOU HATE THE FACT THAT WHAT HE DID EFFECTS YOU SO MUCH…YOU HATE THAT HE'S FAITH'S FATHER, YOU HATE ME!!!" Hermione cried, breaking down, gripping her daughter tightly.

Harry suddenly felt that he did not belong in the conversation, and stood up. He took Faith from Hermione's arms, and walked towards his dorm.

"Hermione?" Ron moved towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly removed. He was pained and shocked.

"Be honest Ron. It bothers you. After Faith was born, you sort of broke up with me. We haven't even held hands. If you no longer think of me that way, fine. But at least have the decency to admit it."

"Hermione please. Let me talk." Ron said, sitting next to Hermione and trying to look her in the face.

"NO Ron! Tell me the truth. Tell me that you hate me, that you hate that Draco's been inside me in the way that you never have, that my body has more fat on it and it repulses you, that the idea of me being tied down with a kid scares the hell out of you, that the scars on my back repell you, that the nightmares I suffer from are too much for you, that hearing the details of how Draco fucked me angers you. TELL ME! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT RON. YOU'VE BEEN A COWARD, NOW FESS UP! I REPULSE YOU, DON'T I?" Hermione's face wore the expression of grief and anger.

"Hermione…I won't say it. It's not true. Now look at me. I want to tell you something, and it is the truth, and it's pretty harsh." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's face and cupping it in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

Hermione shifted her eyes as Ron searched to find contact. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but a part of her relished his touch. Her brown eyes finally rested on his blue ones and she waited for him to speak.

"Hermione, the truth is…everything you've just said is very true, but it's not how I feel about you…it's how you feel about yourself. You hate yourself right now, and it's the reason I've backed off. You need to move through this hatred before I can love you. How can you think I don't love you…I've always loved you, will always love you, but right now…you don't love yourself…and I'm not enough for the both of us."

"You're awful Ronald, I hate you…how could you think that, how could you say that? It's you who hates me. You hate me. YOU HATE ME! You…I hate me." Hermione came to a crash…her body shuttered with emotion and she sobbed into the couch. She was shattered at what Ron had said, at the realization that what he said was truth, that she did hate herself. Hermione looked in the mirror everyday, scrutinizing her body, knowing it wasn't good enough for Ron, thinking that he could never love the scars, the mummy tummy, the hips that bore stretch marks…all because of Malfoy. She didn't know evil existed like this anymore. She thought it had disappeared with Voldemort, but the evil resided in her soul. It was black. She did not realize how damaged, how warped she was until Ron had said what he had said. She hated that her view of sex had become so skewed, that Draco had turned what should be beautiful to something filthy and something to be ashamed of…something she didn't feel worthy of sharing with anyone ever again.

Hermione's face appeared haggard, worn, and too old for her young age. "I…I'm sorry Ronald. You're right, but as much as I hate myself for everything he did to me, I hate myself more that it's caused you to pull back. I love you so much, and I want for you to just…can we just go back?"

Ron pulled Hermione into him, holding her tightly, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. He felt his shirt moisten with her tears and his heart broke. He had wanted to tell her why he'd been distant, but had dreaded this reaction. The last thing he wanted was to break her down anymore than she already was. It was wrenching, and not fair. Malfoy being back at Hogwarts, Faith not sleeping through the night, schoolwork piling up…it was too much for anyone to take, even if that person was Hermione. "Baby?" He started. "Hermione…you have to stop hating yourself. You have to stop scrutinizing yourself. I can't stand to see you hurt so much. Please, just realize that nothing that has happened in the past year has been your fault, and you've got to stop acting as if it is. I mean…look at your gorgeous little girl…you did that. She's so beautiful, and she's something you did by yourself. Focus on her. Focus on me…on us. It's time 'Mione. Let it go. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you Hermione!" He held her tighter as her body nearly shook from his grip, the weight finally releasing from her soul. Nobody had held her, had told her to let go, and now that she was, she realized how much of her energy had been placed in not allowing it. Ron now had tears in his own eyes, shocked and pained by how much Hermione had been holding in, unable to comprehend her self-loathing. As she began to stabilize and calm down, Ron pulled her from his chest, looking in her bottomless brown eyes, searching for what to say next. Then, it happened.


	34. Chapter 34: Falling

A/N: I am at a real block with this story. I have about 8 more chapters complete, that I will post, but I am struggling to bring this story to a close. Please do give me reviews and opinions on what you think might or should happen, because I am at a loss. I have almost abandoned the story, but I will try my best to complete it for those faithful readers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

Chapter 34: Falling

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron, deeply, tenderly, passionately. Ron could taste the remains of Hermione's salty tears, and without thinking, instinctually, he returned her kiss. They hadn't kissed like this since before the war. Ron placed a gentle hand to Hermione's face, brushing the wetness from her cheeks, then gliding his fingers through her thick hair, lingering around her ear. Likewise, Hermione had placed both arms around Ron's neck, unrelenting, unreleasing, trembling ever so slightly from the pent up desire that had just been released. Ron was taken aback by Hermione's forwardness, as she pressed her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Swirls and melding of their tongues brought goose bumps to both of them, and the tingling continued as the warmth spread to the rest of their bodies. They each felt the wooshing of blood as it pumped through their arteries and their hearts seemed to pound together. The world was falling away from them in this moment. Nothing else existed, and nobody would come between them. A silent healing of Hermione's soul took place in that one moment. She knew that the nightmares may well continue, the words of Draco Malfoy would still sting, and the scars on her body would remain a reminder of her inner pain, but she would not endure this in solitude anymore. It was again to be Ron and Hermione, just as it had been for 7 years.

It felt so good to be touched, kissed, held that Hermione regretted pulling away the moment she did, but Hermione felt something Ron could not yet feel. In an embarrassing moment, her breasts had begun to leak, and as Ron's open mouth lingered, longing for more, she heard the distant cry of Faith. "Damn." Hermione swiftly moved from the couch and began walking up towards the boy's dormitory, where she met Harry at the top of the steps, holding a crying Faith. Harry quickly handed Faith to her mother, smiled and walked down the stairs to Ron. Hermione took Faith in the opposite direction, and ducked into Ginny's now single dormitory.

"Sorry Ginny, do you mind?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on her old bed.

"Not at all. How's my darling little girl today?" Ginny asked, gazing at the wide-eyed crying girl.

"She's fine. You know, I could easily convince anyone who knows Ron that she is his, based purely on her appetite." Hermione laughed a little as she began nursing the baby. "I don't think the boys are ready to witness this particular area of motherhood."

"I know, boys at this age can't fathom things like breast feeding. So juvenile. By the way, what do you do for her when you're in class?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…it's actually a muggle contraption. Something called a breast pump. I express the milk using the pump, place it in a bottle, and give it to Madam Pomfrey every morning." Hermione said calmly, staring contentedly at her happy daughter.

"That sounds so…I don't know…different. I guess my mum didn't have to worry about stuff like that. Are you planning on starting formula?"

"Well, eventually. She's just a month old, and well, I'm rather enjoying the fact that my breasts are larger…not to mention, it has helped me lose some of this baby fat."

"Hermione…you're almost as tiny as you were before you had Faith. Seriously, I'm shocked you don't think so."

"Good…then it means my robes are doing their jobs." Hermione laughed again, before realizing her daughter had finished and was beginning to fuss uncomfortably. She placed her daughter over her shoulder and patted her back gently. After a few taps, Faith burped. Hermioned then cradled the little one in her arms, humming ever so lightly.

"You know…you're quite good at this Hermione. How do you know what to do? I mean, it's not exactly like you've been around your mum or had any siblings to tend to. You're a good mother." Ginny watched as Faith's eyes batted slightly before closing in sleep.

"Thanks Ginny. It means a lot to me to be a good mum, seeing as I'm the only parent she's got. I don't know why, but being her mum is just as natural to me as being a student. I just really want to do this right." As she said this, two heads popped into the doorway.

"Everything okay in here?" Harry asked, not entering the room quite.

"Yeah, just dinner time for this little one. We're coming now." Hermione said, standing, moving slowly so as not to wake her sleeping daughter. Ginny got up and followed. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione proceeded to the common room. Ron took a seat next to Hermione, tucking the pink blanket under Faith's chin, before tenderly touching her head. Harry took a seat and pulled Ginny into his lap.

"This is exactly how it should be, how we were supposed to be in our seventh year…albeit, I didn't really think there would be a baby in the picture. S'alright though, she definitely brings a touch a beauty to our ugly mugs, eh Ron?" Harry asked, squeezing Ginny's side, which illicited a squeel from her.

"Yeah mate…that's right. I couldn't be happier." He stretched his arm out, placing it around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione allowed her head to fall into the crook of Ron's neck, closing her eyes. He reached up and began playing with her hair.

The four of them sat for a while in the common room, Harry playing a bit with Ginny and planting an occasional kiss on her cheek. Ron watched the two of them carefully, wondering what they did in private, if these were their public actions. He pushed the thought out of his mind, and focused on Hermione, who he had just realized was asleep. "I'd better get her back to her room. I don't think she's slept a lot, what with Faith and all. Maybe I'll stay the night one night or take Faith one night so she can get a proper night's sleep. It hardly seems right that she should be doing this by herself. Even more difficult to take is the fact that she's STILL getting in all her homework, and making top marks on everything. Bloody hell, I don't see how she does it."

"That's our Hermione…overachiever and all around wonder girl. I wonder when she does it all?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione's sleeping form and realizing that Ginny too was close to falling asleep. "Yeah, we better get to bed too…I think this day's kind of taken us out of it. You are coming back yeah?" Harry asked, nudging Ginny. Ron simply nodded before gingerly tapping Hermione.

"'Mione…baby…it's time to wake up. You gotta get to sleep." He whispered, trying not to frighten her. She stirred slightly, mumbling.

"Just a second Faith, mummy's coming." And without opening her eyes, Hermione brought herself to her feet, not yet realizing the little girl was in her arms. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was in the Gryffindor Common Room and Ron was steadying her.

Ron looked to Harry, "I guess we have our answer…she does this stuff even when she sleeps." Harry laughed, and said goodnight, steadying Ginny as they walked the stairs.

"C'mon then baby…it's time to get you into bed." Ron placed his arm around Hermione as they exited the portrait hole, and he walked her back to her room.


	35. Chapter 35: Beautiful Girl

Chapter 35: Beautiful Girl

Hermione, Ron, and Faith arrived back at her dormitory as they heard the warning notice for curfew. They walked in and Hermione placed Faith in her crib. "She'll be out for the next few hours."

"Ats good." Ron said, looking around the room nervously. "So, what time will she wake up?"

"Oh…around 1 AM. We'll have a nice change, a feed, and I'll finish my charms essay." Hermione responded moving through the room, turning down the covers and readying her things for the next day.

"So that's how you do it? You do double duty when you wake with her. Everyone marvels at the fact that you continue to get all your work done at the same level.

"Ronald? Would you mind terribly staying here for a bit while I shower? It will save me some time in the morning. Thanks." Hermione moved to the bathroom before Ron had a moment to respond. Ronald looked around the orderly room, noting the book nook Hermione had created, and the neat storage bin she kept baby things in. She was a good mother Ron thought to himself. He looked on her nightstand to see two photos. The first was a photo that her father had taken immediately following Faith's birth. Hermione was holding Faith, and Ron was holding Hermione. The second photo was a picture taken shortly before the war: Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione…back when things were simple. He heard the shower running and thought of Hermione with the water running over her body, her hair flattened against her shoulders.

Slowly and very quietly Ron opened the bathroom door. He could see Hermione's body silhouetted in the beveled glass of the shower door. He approached the door carefully and touched the glass. She hadn't noticed him walk in. He pulled the door open, and her back was to him. She was completely nude, but all he could look at were the scars that adorned her back, like some ornamental ritualistic markings. They did not repulse him.

Hermione felt a presence and turned quickly, frightened for a moment only, flashing back to the Malfoy's. She quickly realized it was Ron, fully clothed, looking in her shower. She tried desperately to cover herself. "RONALD, NO…GET OUT!" Ron grabbed her hands, but not roughly, his eyes did not venture away from her brown ones. "Please Ron…don't be here, just go."

"I'm not going anywhere. I…"

"You can't be in here Ron. I'm…"

"I know what you are Hermione, but I don't think you do."

"What are you going on about Ron?" Hermione asked, turning her back to him. The water continued to fall over her, spraying his arms as well.

"You are a beautiful woman Hermione Granger. I don't think you know that."

"Don't patronize me Ron and just get out."

"Look…" He said, as he snaked his arms around her only slightly protruding tummy. Hermione pulled at his arms, but he wouldn't let go. He held her tightly, allowing the shower to now hit him fully. "Hermione…you know what I see when I look at you?"

"No." Hermione nodded, looking down at the water that was draining, her hair clinging to her face.

"The scars on your back, 'Mi, remind me of how brave you are. And the ever so slight tummy and hips you got when you had Faith remind me of how much of a woman you are. You are beyond beautiful. You are everything I ever dreamed for my girlfriend…for the woman I've fallen in love with." Ron pulled her in tighter, feeling her body tremble against him. She turned to face him, her eyes misted with tears that she liked to pretend he did not see because of the shower. Hermione slipped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him. She noticed that he didn't respond immediately, but soon allowed himself to give into her need for him. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and lifted her gently so that her toes dangled a little over the tile. She believed that he thought she was beautiful, that he saw past the scars and the looseness of her skin, but she did not view herself in the same positive light and was not sure that she ever would. Still, the warmth of the water and his body made her feel beautiful for a moment. They continued to kiss for a moment before Hermione remembered she was naked. She pushed him away and turned off the water, grabbing the towel that hung over the door. She wrapped the towel around her and stepped past Ron, moving out of the shower.


End file.
